True love is sacrifice
by berrymills
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo se puede guardar un secreto que te consume por dentro? Nadie nota que Regina tiene uno: Emma; una mirada la delata a quien menos desea y espera que esta vez sí guarde el secreto.
1. Capítulo 1

Al volver del dichoso Inframundo, los Charming organizaron una cena en Granny's para celebrar nuestra llegada y, según lo que David me dijo, no concentrarme tanto en la muerte de Robin. Todo el mundo esperaba que estuviera como una viuda perdida, cuando en realidad solo sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho al saber que se había sacrificado por mí y yo no lo merecía del todo.

La idea de ver a medio pueblo compartir y reír juntos no me apetecía para nada, pero a Henry le hacía ilusión que asistiera y jamás me podía negar a él. Ese fue el único motivo para salir un rato de mi hogar y esperaba que no durara mucho, las ganas de socializar me escaseaban. Cerré mi negro abrigo, cogí las llaves de la casa y partí caminando al restaurante. Algunas nubes grises anunciaban lluvia y el viento frío me daba de lleno en la cara, guardé mis manos en los bolsillos y escondí mi boca en el cuello de la ropa, apurando el paso. Al entrar al lugar sonó esa endemoniada campanilla y todos los presentes de giraron a verme, embocé una falsa sonrisa y busqué con la mirada a mi hijo: lo encontré junto a la vieja máquina de música con una chica de su edad, con una sonrisa nerviosa y las mejillas sonrojadas. _Genial, no tengo compañía_ , pensé sentándome en la mesa más arrinconada y escondida, aquella que estaba a un par de pasos de la puerta. Me limité a tomar un pequeño café y mirar a todo el mundo interactuar, ni siquiera sabía si Henry se percató de mi presencia. _Tendré una seria conversación con él al llegar a casa_.

Llevaba la mitad de mi taza bebida cuando escuché la campanilla anunciar la llegada de alguien más, alcé la vista y me arrepentí al instante: Hook y Emma entraban de la mano al lugar, él sonriendo con suficiencia y ella ligeramente sonrojada con su típica sonrisa ladeada. Fue inevitable soltar una sonrisa triste y bajé la mirada cuando un suspiro se escapó de mi boca. _Esa mano debería tomar la mía, esa sonrisa debería ser gracias a mí, esas mejillas sonrojadas deberían ser por mí, esos labios deberían recibir mis besos..._ Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, tomé una honda bocanada de aire y humedecí mis labios, no podía perder la compostura en un lugar como ese.

¿Para qué negarlo? Han sido años de amar en secreto, de sentir en silencio; años de vivir de sus sonrisas y carcajadas, de perderme en el mar infinito de sus ojos. ¿Por qué? No quiero saber. ¿Cuándo? Me mentiría a mí misma al negar que fue al conocerla, y no, no me refiero a la primera vez que la vi con Henry detrás de ella, más bien fue cada vez que descubría de a poco lo maravillosa que era y que, sin darme cuenta, caía en un abismo que evité por años llamado "amor".

No sé realmente cuánto tiempo pasé pensando en cada momento con Emma, en la forma que me protegía de todo y de todos, en cómo fue la única en creer en mí cuando los demás me veían como la Reina Malvada que alguna vez fui, en esos pequeños toques y roces que lograban incontenibles escalofríos recorrer mi espina dorsal y sonrisas bobas formarse en mis labios. _Estoy realmente perdida_ , hundí mis manos en mi rostro y suspiré pesadamente, saber que aquella rubia infantil estaba a escasos metros míos con alguien más me dificultaba respirar de forma correcta.

—Hey Regina, no te vi llegar.

—Creo que realmente nadie lo hizo —aquello salió de mi boca con más frialdad de la que quería y ofrecí una mirada de disculpa a quien alguna vez planeé matar—. Solo vine por Henry, pero por lo que veo está bastante ocupado.

Snow soltó una pequeña risa y se giró sin disimulo a ver a mi hijo. Ambas vimos como torpemente invitaba a Violet algo de beber y los dos se sentaban en la barra. La morena de cabello corto negó aún con una sonrisa en el rostro y centró su atención en mí nuevamente, mas yo me quedé más de lo debido mirando a Emma. Era casi un castigo verla con el capitán, reían quizás de qué idiotez y se regalaban fugaces caricias. _¿La apreciará de verdad, sabrá él lo afortunado que es? Si ella supiese cuántas noches he pasado imaginando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo como protección del mundo, cuántos insomnios me han causado los besos que fantaseo que me dé, cuántas mañanas se han vuelto frías sin su presencia a mi lado... ¿Cambiaría algo si estuviera al tanto de mis sentimientos?_

—Regina, Regina...

— ¿Sí?

—No escuchaste nada de lo que dije, ¿verdad?

—Yo... Lo siento, no, estaba distraída—sonreí nerviosa, como un niño cuando es atrapado luego de hacer una travesura—. ¿Qué me decías?

—Nada importante, tranquila—tomé el último sorbo de café que me quedaba para evitar la mirada de Snow escudriñándome.

— ¿Todo bien?—alcé mi ceja al ver que no detenía sus ojos aun cuando yo la descubrí en plena observación.

—Perfectamente, ¿y tú?

 _Para nada, estoy enamorada hasta los pelos de tu hija, ya no hay vuelta atrás, me duele verla con ese idiota y nadie lo nota._

—Bien—embocé una falsa sonrisa y jugué con mis dedos sobre la mesa, evitando a toda costa que las lágrimas se hicieran presentes.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre las dos y Snow parecía no querer irse. De pronto, escuchamos una fuerte caída y buscamos a la persona que había tropezado: Hook. A su lado estaba Emma riendo a carcajadas, lo ayudó a levantarse y sentarse en la silla más cercana, examinó su rostro en busca de alguna herida y, al no encontrar daños, le dio un beso en los labios. Ver cómo él posaba su única mano en la mejilla de la rubia y ambos prolongaban el beso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Aparté la mirada de la escenita y di irregulares inhalaciones, me estaba sintiendo ahogada, necesitaba salir urgentemente de ahí si no quería que me vieran llorar.

—Regina...—miré a la morena con los ojos ya vidriosos y ni siquiera fui capaz de responder, las palabras no me salían— ¿Por qué jamás se lo dijiste?

—¿Decir?—patética, así me sentía en ese momento.

—Decirle a Emma que la amas.

Un balde de agua fría, una bofetada en pleno rostro, una patada en el estómago. Snow me descubrió y, para mi sorpresa, al parecer esta vez pudo guardar mi tan preciado secreto. No sabía qué responder, quizás porque ni yo misma sabía la respuesta. Rebusqué en los rincones de mi cabeza y nada venía, ninguna razón coherente se me ocurría. _Quizás porque temo demasiado no ser correspondida, tal vez porque no puedo darle todo lo que merece._ En un momento de extrema valentía, miré a Emma por unos segundos, fueron apenas un par de segundos, y con solo ver su sonrisa sincera supe el motivo de mi inexistente confesión:

—Solo quiero verla feliz.


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola a todos! Gracias a cada persona que leyó esta historia y que se dio el tiempo de comentar en review o twitter. Quiero aclarar desde ya que esto partió como un oneshot, pero con Ana (la que idea todo esto) se nos ocurrió unirlo a otras ideas que teníamos en mente y lo haremos una historia completa; además, no cuento con mucho tiempo y privacidad para escribir, por lo que me disculpo desde ya si tardo demasiado en actualizar, hay fallas o en el futuro los capítulos son cortos. Sin quitarles más tiempo, les dejo el segundo capítulo, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

Y esa era una de las más puras verdades que en mi vida he dicho: yo solo quería verla feliz, aun si era con alguien más y me mataba a diario.

No podía soportar la mirada apenada de Snow ante mis palabras, solté un suspiro y me levanté de golpe, la morena me detuvo justo antes de salir y me giré a ella con el ceño fruncido, pero mis ojos fueron a parar sobre su hombro, donde aquella rubia de mis sueños me saludaba con la mano y su sonrisa tan característica. Tragué saliva al sentir una fuerte puntada en el pecho, miré rápido a Snow y luego al suelo, respirando con dificultad.

—¿Puedes pasar a dejar luego a Henry?—ella asintió con su típica sonrisa comprensiva y quise que me tragara la tierra, en mi vida imaginé que la que fue mi pesadilla se convertiría en mi confidente... de nuevo. Incliné la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y salí apresurada del restaurante. Al llegar a la calle, tomé una bocanada de aire que sentí necesaria y miré alrededor por si alguien veía la primera lágrima salir.

Caminar era para mí de esas actividades que te despejan cuando te sientes abrumada por absolutamente todo. La noche estaba idealmente estrellada para meditar lo ocurrido en Granny's, caminé con las manos dentro del abrigo mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar por mis mejillas, nadie me veía, no me importaba derramarlas porque de hecho necesitaba hacerlo.

Llegué a la entrada de la mansión y como nunca antes me pareció vacía, miré con nostalgia el lugar exacto donde conocí a Emma y me metí a mi hogar antes de que una nueva crisis de angustia sucediera. Dejé el abrigo en el perchero, las llaves en su respectivo colgador y los tacones junto a la escalera. _Los subo después_ , pensé caminando a la cocina. Me serví un vaso de agua y lo tomé de un tirón, lo dejé en el fregadero y me afirmé de la encimera. _¿En qué momento llegué a este extremo?_ Unas nuevas lágrimas cayeron, mas un estruendo y posterior llanto me asustaron. Puse mis manos en guardia, lista para atacar, y fui hasta el living, escuchaba susurros provenientes de ahí y, considerando el pueblo donde vivo, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando lo que vi fue a mi hermana con la pequeña Robin en sus brazos.

—Wow Regina, ¿qué le pasó a tu cara?

—¿Y tú que haces aquí?—evadí la pregunta porque sabía que seguramente mi cara era un desastre y puse mis manos en mi cintura, tratando de parecer firme— ¿Acaso no sabes tocar la puerta como la gente civilizada?

—Vine a ver a mi querida hermanita, ¿ahora debo agendar un día para visitarte? —embozó su característica sonrisa y bufé resignada, sabía que no se iría de mi casa tan fácil.

Rodé los ojos y volví a la cocina con ella siguiéndome, sus tacones retumbaban fuerte contra el piso y me impedían tener esa paz que tanto anhelaba. Me giré a recriminarla pero lo que vi me dejó sin palabras: Zelena miraba a su hija a los ojos con una tranquila sonrisa y su mirada transmitía demasiado amor por la pequeña. ¿Quién pensaría que aquella malévola bruja verde sentiría tanto cariño por alguien alguna vez?

Una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios al verla e inevitablemente recordé cuando yo misma estaba así con Henry... Hasta que llegó ese tornado rubio con su chaqueta roja y su escarabajo amarillo a poner nuestras vidas patas arriba. Bajé la mirada y sequé una fugaz lágrima que cayó ante el recuerdo de Emma, pero Zelena era observadora y lo notó al instante.

—Si tienes hambre, siéntete libre de abrir la nevera —no me atreví a mirarla y fui a servirme una copa de sidra de manzana... Y ahí estaba de nuevo, su recuerdo llegaba de lleno a mi mente: la segunda cosa que hice al conocer a Emma fue ofrecerle un vaso de mi famoso brebaje. Miré el líquido ambarino en la copa y lo bebí de golpe. Rellené el vaso y lo bebí de nuevo, rellené y bebí hasta que ya me costaba ver con total claridad y el mareo hacía girar la habitación. Tomé una botella de whisky que tenía reservada, la destapé y bebí directo de la boquilla, esta vez un "wow" se escapó de mi boca, estaba considerablemente más fuerte y quemó mi esófago a su paso.

Luego de varios tragos, fui con un caminar torpe hasta la cocina y alcé el whisky frente a Zelena, me indicó que me mantuviera callada y asentí con la peor sonrisa, el alcohol estaba haciendo mella en mí. Fue a dejar a Robin dormida sobre uno de los sillones, rodeada de mantas y cojines contra el frío y las posibles caídas. Volvió a la cocina y alcé nuevamente la botella.

—No voy a beber Regina, te recuerdo que doy de comer a una bebé—me quitó bruscamente mi bebida y yo traté de arrebatársela, pero mis reflejos no eran los mejores en ese momento y ella era rápida—. ¿Quieres morir de un coma etílico o qué?—me encogí de hombros y la miré desafiante— ¿Qué más bebiste?

—Sidra de manzana, mucha sidra—relamí mis labios para eliminar el resabio del whisky, algunas imágenes borrosas de Emma iban y venían a mi mente y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

— ¿Sidra de manzana? ¿Cuánto tomaste para quedar así?

—Toda la que tenía, que era bastante a decir verdad—la segunda sonrisa, medio ebria medio triste, fue aun peor que la primera—. ¿Sabes qué es gracioso? Me rechazó igual que aquella copa de sidra que le ofrecí y por la misma razón: quería algo más fuerte.

— ¿Rechazar? ¿De qué estás hablando?—sentí un escalofrío por culpa de esos claros y penetrantes ojos que buscaban a través de los míos alguna respuesta, mas yo solo sabía llorar y llorar sin consuelo. _Basta, nadie más puede enterarse. Lo estoy estropeando todo._

Necesitaba irme rápido de ahí, no podía soportar su mirada cuestionándome y menos me permití mostrar mi lado débil ante ella. Guié mis pies hasta el living pero me obedecían con torpeza y todo a mi alrededor giraba, me afirmé de la pared, tomé unas bocanadas de aire y miré el sofá para concentrarme en llegar a él. Retomé los pasos y mis pies se enredaron al tratar de avanzar, la estrepitosa caída hizo reír a mi hermana que estaba a mis espaldas y afirmé mis manos en el piso para levantarme, negando con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Vaya, vaya, hermanita... Te daré alcohol más seguido si sigues dándome espectáculos así.

Traté de pararme pero fue en vano, mis extremidades flaqueaban y el esfuerzo era inútil. Se paró frente a mí, aún con su sonrisa de suficiencia, y estiró su mano hacia mí. La miré algo desconfiada y acepté su ayuda, arreglé mi ropa al estar de pie y me senté en el extremo del sofá mirando al suelo mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

—Así que...—dijo Zelena tratando de rellenar el silencio incómodo que se hizo entre nosotras, donde solo se escuchaban las respiraciones pausadas de Robin— ¿Qué tal la cena de hoy? — _¿En serio Zelena? No podías preguntar algo peor._ Hundí mi cara entre mis manos y sollocé sin remedio, sentí su mano subir y bajar por mi espalda tratando de calmar mi llanto y fue peor, fueron tantas las noches que pasé llorando por Emma que era extraño sentir consuelo. Me atrajo hacia ella, rodeó mi tembloroso cuerpo con sus brazos y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran y los espasmos me invadieran. No me importó el hecho de debilitarme frente a alguien, las caricias me reconfortaban más de lo que esperaba y al cabo de largos minutos logré calmarme.

— ¿Sabes algo? Nuestra madre, Cora, tenía un lema: "el amor es debilidad". Ahora me doy cuenta de cuánta razón tenía, por más que traté alguna vez de no creerlo y tener esperanza—solté mientras secaba mi cara, Zelena me pasó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpié mi nariz que se congestionó.

—No te estoy entendiendo, Regina, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Estoy enamorada —dije con rapidez y cerré mis ojos, tapé mi cara un momento y luego miré su reacción entre mis dedos.

—Si es de quien creo que...

—Te pido que no empieces por nombrar a Robin. Él realmente me amó, ¿y cómo concluyó todo? Murió por mí. Solo existo para causar daño a los demás.

—Regina, detente un momento. No entiendo a qué quieres llegar.

—Yo nunca amé a Robin, por más que traté, no pude. Lo quería, ¿pero amar? Jamás pude corresponderle —miré al suelo totalmente avergonzada y suspiré, humedeciendo mis labios deshidratados—. Mi vida es una burla. Pasé años persiguiendo a Snow, hasta lancé una maldición e incluso así sigo enlazada de alguna forma a ella.

—Definitivamente me perdí, no logro comprender lo que...

—Su hija, esa idiota infantil, de ella estoy enamorada, Zelena —alcé la vista algo temerosa por su reacción y ella se limitó a levantar su ceja, sus ojos transmitían confusión y de la nada soltó una carcajada.

—Se te pasaron las copas, no puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿tú enamorada de Emma? —cada palabra salía con una risa de burla y mi rostro se tornó serio, con esa compostura que usaba cuando debía ser la alcaldesa o reina.

—Zelena, escúchame bien porque esto lo diré una sola vez, no pienso repetirlo—la tomé por los hombros, inhalé hondo y clavé mis ojos en los suyos—: estoy completa, estúpida y perdidamente enamorada de Emma Swan.

Esperé nerviosa alguna reacción por parte de mi hermana, pero se limitó a escudriñar mi rostro en busca de hasta el más mínimo rastro de mentira o indicio de broma. Nos interrumpió el pitido de mi celular avisando un nuevo mensaje, traté mi levantarme del sillón y Zelena impidió la que sería una segunda vergonzosa caída.

—Quiero mi teléfono, debe ser Henry.

—Ni loca te dejo ir por él, el piso es tu peor enemigo ahora mismo. ¿Dónde está?

—En el bolsillo de mi abrigo, en el perchero junto a la puerta de entrada.

Dejó dos golpes cariñosos sobre mi rodilla y se levantó a buscarlo, seguí con mis ojos su coqueto caminar y la perdí por unos segundos. Al volver, su mirada estaba fija en la pantalla y trataba de contener una risa. Lanzó el celular sobre mi regazo y se sentó a mi lado, la miré extrañada y me hizo un ademán para que lo revisara. Tomé temblorosa el aparato, lo desbloqueé y mi cara palideció al ver el mensaje emergente: "Gina, cena mañana, Granny's, 8 pm.".

— ¿Emma y un corazón junto a su nombre? —tragué saliva y mordí mi labio inferior— ¿La temible Reina Malvada guarda a su amada Salvadora con un corazón? —soltó por fin la carcajada que estaba atascada en su garganta y me sonrojé de sobremanera, suficiente tenía ya con confesar mis sentimientos por culpa del alcohol y el apoyo que me brindó.

Releí el mensaje varias veces y no tenía idea qué quería Emma. Decenas de posibles escenarios se me vinieron a la mente y todos terminaban en desastre, mi cuerpo tembló producto de los nervios y sentí que mi corazón se saldría de latir tan fuerte.

—¿Entonces...?—la miré alzando mi ceja y moví mis manos para que hablara, pero nada—¡Vamos! No me dejes con la incertidumbre.

—¿Quieres la verdad?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¿No hay corazones lindos junto a mi nombre?—hizo un fingido puchero y la golpeé en el brazo, se sobó entre risas y no pude más que negar con una expresión seria.

—Puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados. Me voy a dormir —intenté levantarme y nuevamente me detuvo, esta vez su rostro estaba sereno y tomó mi mano dando suaves caricias sobre el dorso de esta con mi pulgar.

—Tranquila, hey... No era mi intención reírme de ti, solo quería que lo tomaras con humor, ¿sí? —asentí soltando un suspiro y fruncí mis labios— Sé que llevamos poco en esto de tratar de ser una familia, pero cuentas con mi apoyo hermanita—ambas sonreímos y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro—. Ahora que sé esto, entiendo mucho más esas miradas que mandabas y por qué la proteges todo el tiempo.

—Eso lo haría por cualquiera...

—Claro, y yo odio el color verde—rodé los ojos y tomé aire antes de levantarme, Zelena le dio una mirada a Robin que aun dormía, me acompañó escaleras arriba y me dejó junto a la puerta de mi habitación—. Descansa, que mañana tienes una cita y debemos ver qué te pondrás.

—¿Debemos?

—¿Crees que no te ayudaré? ¡Estás loca! —movió exageradamente sus manos y bajó a buscar a Robin.

Me metí en mi habitación soltando un pesado suspiro, fui directo al baño a lavarme la cara y lavé mis dientes para eliminar el sabor a alcohol de mi boca. Me puse un cómodo pijama luego de cepillar mi cabello y me metí a la cama, apagué la luz de la pequeña lámpara de mesa y miré la ventana un momento. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé pensando en el caótico e inesperado día, cuando un nuevo mensaje iluminó la oscura habitación. Tomé el celular y sonreí de forma tonta al leerlo: "Es para algo importante, por favor no faltes. Descansa :)".

 _Si tan solo supieras, Emma Swan, que desde ya cuento los minutos para verte..._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

En ocasiones nos encontramos con preguntas donde un sí o un no son las respuestas posibles, y cada una lleva a un camino totalmente diferente de la otra. Dos letras juntas que cambian tu futuro para bien o para mal. Por lo general, una respuesta afirmativa te puede llevar a cambios positivos, a posibilidades nuevas, a oportunidades fructíferas; en mi caso, no recuerdo que haya pasado. Y el sí que estaba a punto de dar, me lanzaba a un pozo sin fin.

— ¿Entonces, Gina, qué dices?

— Sí, acepto.

* * *

El día parecía más brillante cuando sonó la alarma, incluso con el dolor de cabeza producto del alcohol. Aún era temprano, abrí las cortinas de par en par y miré sonriente la calle. Bajé tarareando una canción desconocida y fui a la cocina, preparé un abundante desayuno para comer con mi invitada y, cuando tenía todo servido, llamé a Henry para cerciorar que estaba bien. Supuse que pasaría el día con sus abuelos, pues se limitó a decir que nos veríamos más tarde.

— ¿Y todo esto?—la voz de Zelena resonó al terminar la llamada con mi hijo y la recibí con una enorme sonrisa—. Definitivamente esa rubia te tiene mal.

—Anoche me envió otro mensaje y me pidió no faltar.

—Y no lo harás. Te pondrás tus vestidos de infarto y arrasarás. Ya verás, tu salvadora pedirá más que un simple beso...—fue inevitable imaginar un posible beso entre Emma y yo, mis mejillas tomaron color rápidamente y oculté mi rostro tras una taza de café.

Me despedí de Zelena luego de resguardar mágicamente mi oficina y habitación, aunque estábamos en plan familia no lograba fiarme del todo de ella. Salí en dirección a la alcaldía con una inevitable sonrisa, la mera idea de la cita con Emma me llenaba de buen humor. Hice el típico papeleo durante la mañana, algunos cálculos de presupuestos y administrar inversiones, nada fuera de lo usual.

Me tomé la tarde libre, llegué a casa dispuesta a preparar el almuerzo pero, al parecer, Zelena se había adelantado. Dejé mi bolso colgado del respaldo de una silla y tomé a Robin en mis brazos mientras mi hermana servía la comida.

— ¿Qué tal la mañana?—dije jugando con las manitos de la bebé, quien bostezaba somnolienta y a duras penas mantenía sus ojos abiertos.

—Robin vomitó sobre tu sillón.

—Supongo que limpiaste...

—La magia es muy eficaz para eliminar manchas y olores—guiñó su ojo riendo y yo negué imitándola.

Dejó el almuerzo frente a mí y comimos con una amena conversación. Al terminar, yo retiré la mesa y lavé los platos y cubiertos, ella hizo dormir a Robin y la dejó igual que la noche anterior en el sillón. Tomé mi teléfono y revisé mi correo: ninguna novedad, ningún problema en la ciudad que requiriera mi ayuda.

—¿Tan ansiosa estás que no dejas de ver sus mensajes?—dijo Zelena con su ceja alzada y su típica sonrisa burlona. Me limité a negar con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa y el salto que dio mi corazón.

—¿Me... me ayudarás entonces con la elección de la ropa? —aclaré mi garganta y evité su mirada a toda costa.

Cuando su respuesta fue afirmativa, fui rápido a darme un baño, usando ese shampoo de manzana que dejaba su agradable esencia en mi cabello y que, por supuesto, solo usaba en ocasiones especiales. Al salir, rodeé mi cuerpo con una bata y mi pelo con una toalla, quité la protección mágica de mi habitación y llamé a Zelena. Ya dentro, ordenó con un chasquido la cama para su hija y la dejó dormir plácidamente, me acompañó al armario y quedó boquiabierta al ver su contenido.

—Definitivamente esto no va a ser fácil.

Pasamos más de media hora solo viendo todas las posibles combinaciones que podía ponerme. Decidimos, en primer lugar, que usaría un vestido ajustado y tacones, algo simple pero que, en palabras de la propia Zelena, dejarían a Emma a mis pies. Después de ver decenas de vestidos, me obligó a probar uno rojo totalmente ajustado que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

—Este es el indicado, Regina.

—¿Tú crees?—di media vuelta frente al espejo y giré mi cabeza para ver cómo se veía la parte de atrás. La tela se ceñía tanto a mi cuerpo que cada curva se marcaba con precisión, sin llegar a ser vulgar. Sí, este era el vestido definitivo. Un delgado cinturón dorado acentuó aun más mi figura y los altos tacones estilizaron mis piernas. Con ayuda de Zelena, dejé mi cabello liso, mis ojos acentuados de forma natural y mis labios con un fuerte color rojo.

—Si esa rubia no se te declara hoy mismo, alguien más lo hará. Estás espléndida, créeme.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo fijamente, alisé el vestido con mis manos y tomé aire para apaciguar los nervios que me invadían. Miré la hora en mi celular y me sorprendí por lo tarde que era.

—Debo irme, no quiero llegar tarde—dejé un beso en su mejilla algo apresurada, tomé un bolso pequeño con lo justo y necesario dentro, me miré al espejo por última vez y moví sutilmente mi mano para asegurar con magia mis cosas.

Salí de la mansión con las piernas temblorosas, enderecé mi postura y partí rumbo a Granny's. Decidí no ir en mi auto. _Quizás al terminar la cena podríamos caminar un rato, ella podría venir a dejarme a casa, yo podría invitarle una copa y miles de cosas podrían pasar..._ Solté una risa nerviosa y mordí mi labio inferior de tan solo imaginarlo.

Entré al local luego de tomar una bocanada de aire, al abrir la puerta inspeccioné el lugar de forma fugaz y mi corazón dio un salto al ver a Emma sentada en la barra, tamborileando sus dedos sobre el mesón principal. Relamí mis labios, enderecé mi espalda, arreglé mi cabello y caminé a paso lento hacia ella. Supuse que sintió el sonido de mis tacones contra el frío piso, porque cuando ya estaba a una distancia prudente, se giró y embozó una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Viniste! Creí que no llegarías —me miró directamente a los ojos y mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Atiné a sentarme junto a ella y busqué su mirada para continuar charlando.

—Aquí estoy, idiota. No iba a faltar —la miré riendo con nervios y suavicé mi mirada—. En mi defensa, estoy aquí antes de la hora en que me citaste.

—Está bien—rió de forma adorable y mordí sutil mi labio inferior, debía aguantar el impulso de besarla ahí mismo—. De todas formas, creo que aún faltan unas cuantas personas—se encogió de hombros como si nada y yo fruncí el ceño sin entender. _¿Faltan unas cuantas personas? Pero si era una cita entre las dos... Esto no es bueno. No. Debo irme de aquí rápido._

De pronto, llegó el estúpido pirata y rodeó la espalda de Emma hasta tomar su cintura con su mano. Miré el gesto confundida y tragué saliva, nada estaba saliendo como había imaginado que sería.

—Ya están todos, amor. Vamos—dijo Hook y Emma asintió, se bajó de la banca y me dedicó una mirada que decía "espera, ya vuelvo".

—Atención, por favor—la rubia golpeó una copa con una cuchara y todos los presentes hicieron silencio. Zelena entró igual de confundida al restaurante y se paró junto a mí, los nervios me consumían e hice mis manos puño, tratando de contener las ganas de irme—. Si ustedes están aquí es porque forman parte de nuestro círculo cercano y son los primeros que deberían saber la noticia —todos a mi alrededor se miraron entre ellos, en definitiva nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Emma y yo nos casaremos! —exclamó el pirata con su característica sonrisa de suficiencia, tomó la mano de Emma y ambos entrelazaron sus dedos.

Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa y sentí un inmenso vacío en mi pecho, miré mis pies y me sentí totalmente ridícula. _¿Cómo llegué a pensar que esto sería una cita?_ Tonta, ilusa, idiota en su máxima expresión. Miles de adjetivos venían a mi mente. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y el nudo de mi garganta se apretaba de a poco, me impedía respirar. Vi a los invitados felicitar a la pareja, deseándoles buena suerte y una buena vida juntos, mas mis ojos estaban clavados en esa melena rubia que se alejaba del grupo y se acercaba a mí.

—Esto no ha acabado, aún tengo algo por hacer—dijo en voz alta y todos centraron su atención en ella, en nosotras—. Regina Mills, ¿aceptarías ser mi dama de honor?

Tragué en seco y mi cerebro no hizo sinapsis, las palabras no se unían ni salían de mi boca. Abrí errante mis labios y me sentí pequeña, esperaban una respuesta y yo solo quería huir. _¿Cómo negarme a esos ojos infinitos que me hacen soñar despierta con un final feliz?_

— ¿Entonces, Gina, qué dices?

—Sí, acepto.

Escuché gritos de celebración y varios brindis por la feliz pareja, pero se oían lejanos comparados con lo que vino a continuación: Emma tenía su típica sonrisa ladeada, esa sonrisa triunfante e infantil que ponía al conseguir algo, y se acercaba a mí con lentitud. Algo temerosa, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y yo, entre sorprendida y aturdida, rodeé su pequeña cintura con mis brazos, completando así un abrazo que llevaba anhelando por mucho tiempo.

—Gracias por esto, Regina—susurró en mi oído y yo hundí mi cara entre sus mechones rubios para ocultar las lágrimas que salieron, sin poder responder. Inspiré profundo y traté de grabar en mi memoria su aroma, realmente deseé que ese momento fuera eterno, que el mundo desapareciera y nos olvidáramos del resto.

De a poco rompió con el abrazo, apretó cariñosa mis hombros y bajó sus manos por mis brazos mientras se alejaba. No despegué mis ojos de ella en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando abrazó a Killian y, por petición de la gente, se besaron para cerrar con broche de oro el anuncio.

Zelena pasó su mano por mi espalda tratando de consolarme en silencio, Snow me miró apenada desde su posición junto a David, que era el más entusiasmado con la noticia, y Henry miraba con recelo a Hook desde el fondo.

Al sentir la primera lágrima caer, la sequé fugazmente y me dirigí apresurada a la salida. El ambiente me sofocaba, las felicitaciones me dolían, saber que Emma se casará con ese maldito pirata me mataba. Di una última ojeada a la rubia y sonreí con tristeza, ahora solo tengo una misión: planear la boda de la mujer que amo.

* * *

 **Y sí, nos van a querer matar por esto, pero es solo el comienzo. Gracias por los reviews y comentarios. Si van a comentar en twitter, usen el ht #tlisfic, así podemos ver con más facilidad todo y se pueden compartir comentarios de cada capítulo. Hasta la próxima publicación. :)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Afuera estaba fresco, mi piel se erizó apenas salí, no había llevado abrigo. _Ella me hubiera prestado su chaqueta roja_ , pensé y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin cesar.  
Mis piernas no reaccionaban, con un movimiento de manos una nube morada me envolvió y aparecí en mi habitación. Prendí la luz y dejé los tacones junto a la cama, bajé el cierre del vestido y lo arranqué furiosa de mi cuerpo, lo arrojé contra la pared y me desplomé en la cama. Con un pequeño chasquido, un fino pijama apareció en mi cuerpo y me tapé completamente con las sábanas, abracé mis piernas y seguí con el llanto que no quería parar.  
Me sentí ilusa por creer que era una cita a solas, ridícula por esmerarme tanto en mi apariencia, idiota por aceptar aquella petición que sería como una muerte lenta, débil por no poder negarme a esos ojos suplicantes. _Debo aprender de una vez por todas que no tengo un final feliz._

* * *

Alguien movió con suavidad mi cuerpo y susurró mi nombre, abrí con dificultad mis ojos y fruncí el ceño al ver quien me despertaba.  
—Hola, cielo.  
—¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo lograste entrar?  
—Henry me prestó su llave sin problemas —se encogió de hombros y yo pasé mis manos por mi cara, estaba tiesa porque me dormí llorando, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, todo me delataba.  
—No por eso puedes llegar y entrar como si fuera tu casa. Vete —me tapé dándole la espalda y suspiré.  
—¿Por qué aceptaste ser la dama de honor? —soltó luego de unos eternos minutos de silencio.  
—Snow... —me giré y la miré con ojos suplicantes, no me sentía apta para hablar el tema.  
—Te lo pregunto en serio, no me es lógico que hayas aceptado.  
—Ni yo sé por qué lo hice —confesé y tragué saliva, la simple remembranza del momento humedecía mis ojos y hacía temblar mi labio inferior. Me metí bajo las sábanas y me estremecí cuando el sollozo salió. Snow se recostó a mi lado y ni siquiera me importó, acarició mi cabello y tarareó una canción suave que supuse la aprendió en el Bosque Encantando. Mis ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos, los párpados me pesaban y en unos pocos minutos me dormí profundamente.  
Desperté al día siguiente y me senté en la cama ordenando mi cabello. Escuché dos golpes en la puerta y, antes de poder preguntar quién era, se abrió y la cabeza de Snow se asomó.  
—Espero no haberte despertado.  
—Tranquila, ya lo estaba —sonrió calmada y entró con una bandeja llena de comida en sus manos.  
—Lo siento por ocupar tu cocina —dejó el desayuno sobre mis piernas y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Miré con detenimiento lo que había preparado y reí al ver una manzana trozada en un recipiente.  
—No está envenenada, ¿verdad? —apunté la fruta y se encogió de hombros, tratando de mantener su expresión neutra. No le resultó y al par de segundos estalló en risa, yo negué con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa, me agradaba la complicidad entre nosotras— ¿Dónde está Henry?  
—En su habitación. Por cierto, ronca bastante fuerte.  
—¿Tú... dormiste aquí?  
—Sí, en la habitación de invitados.  
—¿David sabe que estás aquí? —Snow asintió— ¿Y no vino a rescatarte? —rodó los ojos y ambas reímos.  
Desayunamos en silencio y, al terminar, dejé la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche. Snow se veía ansiosa por decir algo, su pierna no paraba de moverse y jugaba con sus dedos, mirando puntos cualquieras de la habitación.  
—Adelante, di lo que da vueltas en esa cabeza.  
—Regina...—Me miró a los ojos y suspiró — ¿Cuántos años buscaste venganza?  
—Creí que ya habías superado el tema de la maldición ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso? ¿No vas a reclamarme todo el daño que les hice?— Snow estaba a punto de interrumpirme pero me adelanté, un enojo súbito se apoderó de mí— ¿O vas a decirme que ser la dama de honor de Emma es mi pago por ser mala, que no la merezco? — solté con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aunque no supe si de impotencia o tristeza.  
—Hey, alto ahí. Quiero que veas que te has enamorado nuevamente y...  
— ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que buscaré venganza porque ella no me quiere?— alcé mi mano al ver que pretendía hablar — Suficiente vergüenza pasé ayer pensando que Emma y yo tendríamos una cita como para que restriegues en mi cara que la Reina Malvada no merece un final feliz.  
— ¿Por qué te sigues viendo así? ¿Acaso no has aprendido?  
— ¿Aprender a qué? ¿A amar? Tus cánticos en el bosque sobre el amor no funcionan para mí. Primero fue Daniel, luego intenté con Robín y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en tu hija. Irónico, ¿no? Me enamoré de la hija de quien quise matar por asesinar a mi primer amor — decir aquello en voz alta era extrañamente liberador, nos miramos a los ojos y ella tomó mis manos, fruncí el ceño para apartarla pero ella las apretó con suavidad.  
—Prefiero ver a Emma contigo que con Killian.  
— ¿Qué? — la miré confundida.  
—Te he visto amar a alguien verdaderamente y sé que entregas todo de ti, como también sé que cuando sufres, te destruyes a ti misma.  
—Yo no me...  
—Lo haces, Regina — bajé la mirada y tragué saliva — Quiero ver a esa Regina llena de coraje y valentía que hace años conocí— busqué su mirada, ella se veía decidida — ¡Debes luchar por ella!  
—No lo haré — dije seria y cortante.  
—No me obligues a decirle.  
—No te atrevas a arruinar mi felicidad de nuevo—amenacé — Oh, espera, de todas formas ya está destruida— solté una risa triste y evité sus ojos.  
Snow apretó sus labios con una mueca y acarició mis manos en un intento desesperado de consolarme. Me sentí vulnerable, había sacado por un instante la coraza de mi corazón y ya no podía retroceder.  
—Deberías intentarlo.  
—¿Para qué? Solo saldré más lastimada de lo que ya estoy.  
—Algo me dice que hay esperanza.  
—Debes dejar de hablar con aves, querida —rodó los ojos y solté una disimulada carcajada.  
—Te hablo en serio, Regina. Sé que cuando quieres algo, lo consigues.  
—Claro, porque conseguí estar con Daniel a pesar de lo mi madre opinaba, conseguí vengarme de ti luego de años, conseguí amar y ser feliz con quien supuse mi verdadero amor, y ahora conseguí estar con Emma —solté con sarcasmo y amargura.  
—No seas pesimista. Si es necesario, yo te ayudaré a conquistarla. Será más fácil ahora que pasarán más tiempo juntas —dijo con un entusiasmo absurdo, sonriendo esperanzada.  
—Planeando su boda —alcé mi ceja para recalcar lo obvio.  
—Ella estará muy pendiente de ti, créeme —suspiré pesadamente—. No te desanimes, estoy segura que Emma siente algo por ti, solo necesita darse cuenta, necesita sacar ese sentimiento a la luz.

Sentí una ligera esperanza ante sus palabras, sonreí de lado y me lancé a abrazarla, después de mucho tiempo me dejé llevar por mis impulsos, creí que era la mejor manera de demostrarle mi agradecimiento por su apoyo y sus palabras, a pesar de toda nuestra historia.

—Vas a tener que disculparme, linda, pero mi bebé me necesita—dijo luego de revisar varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes por parte de su encantador esposo, le dediqué una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se levantó de la cama—. ¿Estarás bien?  
—Supongo—me encogí de hombros.  
—No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo, ¿sí?—asentí y besó mi frente— Nos vemos. ¡No olvides lo que te dije! —exclamó ya bajando las escaleras y yo no hice más que sonreír negando con la cabeza, no quería ilusionarme fácil y Snow lograba hacerlo por alguna razón desconocida.

Tomé la bandeja y fui a dejarla a la cocina, lavé lo usado y lo dejé secando. Al parecer estaba todo en orden, tal y como yo lo tenía organizado, Snow tomó aquella precaución y yo lo agradecí enormemente. Subí a ver a Henry a su habitación, abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido y sonreí calmada al verlo dormir desparramado por la cama, con la mitad de las sábanas en el suelo. _Nunca cambiará_ , pensé saliendo y cerrando con el mismo silencio.  
Sin tener algo por hacer, largué el agua caliente en la ducha y me desvestí. Saqué un par de toallas del armario, las dejé a mano y me metí bajo el chorro de agua. Pasé varios minutos sin hacer nada más que estar con la cabeza alzada, era mi pequeño ritual antes de bañarme de verdad, siempre me ayudaba a despejar mi mente. Al salir, después de unos veinte minutos, me envolví en la toalla y con la otra sequé mi cabello, me senté en la cama luego de vestirme con algo cómoda y tomé un libro que tenía a mitad de lectura. Avancé apenas un par de hojas cuando sonó mi celular, marqué la página y tomé el aparato. _Definitivamente debo sacarle ese estúpido corazón._  
—"Hola Regina"— _¿Por qué pone esas caras con hepatitis? Dios, debe estar esperando mi respuesta, está en línea._ Tecleé varias respuestas y ninguna me convenció.  
—"Hola Emma."—respondí unos minutos después, vi que de inmediato escribía y me emocioné ligeramente.  
—"¿Cómo estás?"—envió con otra carita y yo reí, era típico de Emma ponerlas.  
—"Bien, ¿qué necesitas que me envías mensaje?"  
—"Nada, solo quería hablarte" —suspiré y mordí mi labio, me sentía una adolescente que se emociona ante cualquier palabra de su enamorada, por más mínima que fuera— "En mi defensa, suelo enviarte mensajes de buenos días casi a diario, así despiertas de buen humor y no lanzas maldiciones"—añadió haciéndome reír, sus comentarios idiotas me alegraban y ella no se daba una idea de cuánto.  
—"Idiota."  
—"Probablemente, pero esta idiota está preocupada por ti. ¿En serio estas bien? Anoche no te vi después de que todos comenzaron a celebrar el compromiso y que aceptaras..."—tragué saliva y me tomé mi tiempo para responder, creí que Emma no había notado mi huida.  
—"Lo estoy. Fue un día agotador, mucho papeleo."—mentí, tuve tan poco trabajo que pude irme a casa temprano y así estar lista para la supuesta cita.  
—"La próxima vez avísame, quizás pueda ayudarte un poco"  
—"Lo tendré en cuenta."  
Vio el mensaje y se desconectó, dejé el celular bajo la almohada y tapé mi cara con ambas manos. Quería seguir hablando con ella y estropeé la oportunidad perfecta. _Bien Regina, sigue así de idiota y no llegarás a ningún lado._ Hice el amago de retomar el libro y el celular sonó, esta vez era una llamada. Temblé al leer su nombre, aclaré mi garganta y di click para aceptar.  
—Emma, ¿pasa algo?—dije sin titubeos, algo que llego a sorprenderme considerando el escalofrío que me provocó su risa del otro lado.  
—Sí, se me acaba de caer el celular en la cara —sonreí aguantando la carcajada al imaginar la situación—. Hey, no te rías, sé que lo estás haciendo.  
—No puedes verme —miré a mi alrededor como acto reflejo, ella no podía estar viéndome.  
—Como sheriff, debo tenerla vigilada, alcaldesa. Es más, ahora estás mirando a tu alrededor en busca de cámaras — En realidad te busco a ti, Emma.  
—Es una idiota, señorita Swan.  
—Y usted muy predecible, señorita Mills —ambas nos callamos y relamí mis labios, rebuscando cualquier excusa para seguir charlando—. Perdón si te espanté, solo quería escuchar tu voz —mi corazón se saltó un latido y mordí mi labio inferior. _Aquí vamos de nuevo._  
 _—_ Mi voz no tiene nada de especial.  
—Sí, para mí lo es. Me regresa a la realidad, es como mi ancla.  
—¿Ancla? No creo que Hook se sienta muy feliz respecto a eso, estoy segura que él quiere todas las referencias sobre el mar.  
—Regina, tengo miedo.  
—¿Sobre qué?  
—Casarme...  
—¿Y por qué aceptaste entonces? — esperaba su respuesta ansiosa. _¿Tiene Snow algo de razón y Emma siente algo por mí?_  
 _—_ Sentí que era lo correcto, no lo sé.  
—Debes estar tranquila, me encargaré de cada detalle y haré que tu día sea mágico —casi pude ver la sonrisa aliviada de Emma y el nudo en mi garganta de apretó de golpe, imaginarla en el altar fue la peor imagen.  
—Espero que por mágico no te refieras a trolls y ogros... —ambas reímos.  
—¿Ves? Eres idiota. Pero para que te sientas segura, lo prometo. —Gina...  
—¿Sí?  
—Gracias por estar conmigo en esto, en todo en realidad.  
—Para eso están las amigas, ¿no? —solté con tristeza y ella no lo notó, me dolía llamarla amiga cuando deseaba ser algo más que eso.  
—Eso dicen —rió un poco y mordí mi labio—. Te dejo en paz ahora, al parecer llegó mamá y voy a averiguar dónde estaba. ¡Que tengas un buen día!  
—Igual tú, Emma —murmuré y el silencio se hizo presente entre nosotras, ninguna era capaz de colgar. Escuché un suspiro de la rubia, una despedida fugaz y los pitidos que me avisaban el fin de la llamada.  
Dejé el celular en la mesa de noche y miré el techo. Una parte de mí quería creer las palabras de Snow y tener esperanza en que había una oportunidad con Emma, y la otra sabía que cada vez que algo me ilusionaba terminaba en desastre, no podía permitirme ser débil y salir perdiendo otra vez.  
—¿Qué me has hecho, Emma Swan? —susurré soltando un pesado suspiro.  
Sin duda alguna, ser su dama de honor iba a ser una hazaña de la que esperaba salir viva.

* * *

 **Gracias a nuestra querida Gise por hacer la hermosa portada del fanfic, te estimamos mucho (imagina muchos corazones aquí).**

 **Quería aclarar ahora esto: TODO el ff será narrado desde Regina, no me gusta la idea de cambiar de narrador, así que todo lo que verán será exclusivamente desde la perspectiva de nuestra reina. Lo siento si alguien quería verlo desde el punto de vista de Emma. :(**


	5. Capítulo 5

Gracias a todas las que leen, comentan y esperan pacientemente los capítulos. Perdón por tardar tanto, aún estoy en periodo de pruebas y me complica escribir, además el teclado del notebook no me acompaña y decidió no funcionar. En fin, este capítulo es más largo, espero que lo compense. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 5

Un mes. Un mes desde el fatídico día cuando acepté ser la dama de honor de Emma. Un mes donde fueron contadas las veces en que nos vimos, pero no perdimos el contacto. Cada mañana recibía sus sagrados mensajes de buenos días, algunos con recomendaciones más alocadas que otros: "Recuerda no aplastar el corazón de nadie" y "Espero que la manzana que comas esta mañana no esté envenenada" estaban entre mis favoritos. Además, fueron muchas las noches de llamadas hasta entrada la madrugada, donde en más de una ocasión alguna se durmió antes de finalizar la conversación, cosa que obviamente era motivo de burla al día siguiente.

Era un típico día de oficina, estaba sumergida en la rutina que implicaba ser la alcaldesa del pueblo. En medio de todo el papeleo, mi celular comenzó a sonar y lo atendí sin ver quien llamaba.

—¡Hola Regina!

—Hola Snow—apoyé el teléfono con mi hombro y mi cabeza ladeada, mientras ordenaba algunos documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—Te aviso que hoy hay cena familia en mi departamento, así que te espero. Zelena y su bebé también están incluidas.

—No, gracias. No quiero ser parte de tus raros planes.

—De hecho, fue idea de Emma.

Abrí mi boca para responder pero fui interrumpida por dos golpes en la puerta. Se abrió rechinando y Emma se asomó con su infantil sonrisa, cerró la puerta luego de entrar y alzó las bolsas que traía en su mano para mostrármelas.

—¡Hora de comer! Así que deja el papeleo ahora mismo—dejó las bolsas en el piso, amontó los papeles y los fue a dejar a una de las sillas de mi despacho, lejos de mi posición.

—¿Es Emma? Oh Dios, ¿qué hace ella ahí?—dijo Snow con emoción del otro lado del teléfono, hasta me la imaginé agitando sus manos y caminando por el living de su casa.

—Querida, debo colgar...—susurré con una sonrisa en los labios al ver a Emma organizando la comida sobre mi escritorio.

—¡Regina, ni se te ocurra colgar!

—Adiós —corté la llamada y dejé el celular a un lado, mirando atenta a la rubia—. ¿Y esto? —miré la mesa con la ceja alzada y se sentó frente a mí, tomando otra de las sillas de mi despacho.

—¡Hamburguesas! —alzó sus brazos y abrió dos pequeñas cajas, la que estaba frente a ella y la que estaba frente a mí.

—¿Y pretendes que yo coma eso? Espero por tu bien, Swan, que esa bolsa contenga una ensalada para mí.

—Hoy comerás esta delicia, Mills —apuntó con sus labios la hamburguesa y arrugué mi nariz, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no podré aceptar el almuerzo.

—Vamos Regina, no seas aburrida. ¿Por qué no te gustan? —me encogí de hombros y la miré desafiante— Espera... ¿alguna vez has comido una?

—No, pero no es necesario hacerlo para saber que no son de mi agrado.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! —exclamó con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y soltó una carcajada. _Dios mío, se ve preciosa así._

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

—Hoy vas a probar la gloria misma, ¿quedó claro? —me apuntó con un dedo y yo tragué saliva, las imágenes de "la gloria misma" que venían a mí no eran las más apropiadas y no estaban ni cerca de ser la referencia de Emma. Sacó pequeños sobres de la bolsa y los dejó encima, frotándose las manos— ¿Mayonesa, kétchup o mostaza? —me miró asumiendo que yo había aceptado y fruncí mis labios, para dejar en claro mi negativa. Miré directo esos ojos de ensueño y ella me mantuvo la mirada, ambas estábamos totalmente serias, teniendo una pequeña batalla, sin siquiera pestañear. Un pequeño brillo en sus iris bastó para que mi voluntad flaqueara y suspiré, sin terminar con la pelea.

—Un poco de mayonesa, por favor.

—¿Mayonesa? —alzó ambas cejas y comenzó a buscar entre los sobres— Creí que serías más de mostaza —rió un poco y les hizo un pequeño corte en la punta con ayuda de sus dientes, para luego ofrecérmelos.

—¿Y eso por qué? —los tomé y abrí el pan sin poder evitar hacer una mueca, la hamburguesa no se veía tan terrible.

—Bueno, ya sabes... La mayonesa es más grasosa y tú evitas prácticamente todo lo que contenga grasa.

—Eso no le quita lo delicioso, Swan. Y ya cállate, no hagas que me arrepienta de comer esto—alzó sus manos en señal de rendición y rodé los ojos, tratando de contener una carcajada— ¿Dónde están los cubiertos?

—Dios mío, Regina, tienes tanto por aprender. Estas delicias se comen con las manos, los tenedores y cuchillos déjalos para tus sofisticados platos de nombres extraños.

—¿Con las manos? —miré con horror el pan y luego a la rubia, que echaba de todas las salsas en el suyo.

—Exacto. Yo te enseño, tranquila—me guiñó el ojo y se paró rápidamente, llegando hasta mi espalda. No alcancé a reaccionar. Lo siguiente que sentí fue que sus brazos me rodeaban, sus manos movían las mías y de forma habilidosa tomaba la hamburguesa. _Calma Regina, calma, no colapses ahora_ — ¿Ves? Es fácil—susurró en mi oído y su aliento llegó a mi cuello, mi piel se erizó y tragué saliva. _No te delates. No puedes hacerme esto, Emma._ Apoyó su cabeza un momento en la mía y relamí mis labios, el corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido y temí que ella escuchara mis latidos. Cerré mis ojos un instante para grabar su olor y los abrí a medida que se separaba, subiendo sus manos por mis brazos—. Listo. ¿O necesitas ayuda para comer también?—solté una risa nerviosa, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas y mis manos temblaban.

—Yo podía sola, Swan—dije orgullosa y sonreí de lado, ella rió y di un mordisco a la dichosa hamburguesa. Tuve que fingir que no me había agradado la comida, pues en realidad el sándwich estaba más que delicioso y agradecí internamente la elección de Emma. La rubia devoró su porción en unos minutos y yo comí con calma, el silencio reinaba en el lugar y las miradas iban y venían.

—Regina...—la miré esperando que continuara y arrugó su nariz de forma adorable— Tienes manchado ahí... —miró mi boca y tragué en seco, Emma se inclinó sobre la mesa sin quitar la vista del lugar manchado, posó su mano en mi mejilla y pasó su pulgar por la comisura de mis labios. Miré fugazmente sus labios y luego sus ojos, ella embozó una sonrisa y mordió su labio inferior a medida que se separaba— Listo. ¿Ves que no puedes comer sin mi ayuda? Debo admitir que me sorprende que Su Majestad cometa la fatalidad de ensuciarse comiendo—agregó burlona y elevando sus hombros con altivez. Por mi parte, yo trataba de reaccionar aún, mis músculos estaban bloqueados y mi garganta se secó mi golpe. Humedecí mis labios y rodé los ojos, quitándole importancia al pequeño incidente.

Después de algunos segundos de palpable tensión, Emma se levantó de la silla y comenzó a tirar a la bolsa la basura que quedó. La ayudé con evidente torpeza, mi mente no lograba despertar del todo.

—Gracias por el almuerzo, Swan.

—No fue nada. Nos vemos esta noche, ¿no? —asentí para confirmar mi asistencia y ella sonrió amplio— ¡Hasta luego!—movió su mano en señal de despedida y cerró la puerta al salir de la oficina. Solté el suspiro que tenía atascado en la garganta y cerré mis ojos al desplomarme en mi silla. Definitivamente no sería fácil lidiar con mis sentimientos por Emma, menos si ella inconsciente me daba esperanzas.

* * *

Y ahí estaba yo, frente a la encantadora puerta del encantador departamento de la encantadora familia de mi encantadora Emma. No sabía si tocar o abrir directamente, como muchas veces hice al ir a buscar a Henry o visitar a Snow.

—Regina, abre la puerta de una maldita vez, necesito cambiar a Robin—dijo mi hermana haciendo sonar su tacón contra el piso y rodé los ojos.

—Zelena, no es mi casa, no puedo entrar como si nada —la miré con el ceño fruncido y suspiré—. No puedo hacerlo, no estoy lista. Me voy.

—No, no lo harás.

—Sí, lo haré, adiós —estaba por comenzar a caminar, pero nos interrumpió un ruido a mis espaldas: la puerta se abría y una alegre Snow se asomaba.

—¡Zelena, Regina! Pasen, pasen —se hizo a un lado, mi hermana sonrió con malicia al pasar y yo la miré enojada al entrar—. Espero que no hayan esperado demasiado afuera.

—Una media hora, mi querida hermanita olvidó cómo se toca la puerta.

—¿Tú no ibas a cambiar a tu hija?

—Oh cierto, ¿dónde puedo hacerlo?

—Sígueme, Neal tiene un mudador en su habitación—Snow caminó y Zelena la siguió hasta que las perdí de vista.

Miré a mi alrededor algo incómoda, me acerqué al sofá y me senté con lentitud en él, pues me puse uno de mis tantos vestidos ajustados esa noche y mis movimientos eran limitados. Jugué con mis manos vagando mi mirada por la estancia y me pregunté dónde estaban los demás. Y, como si leyera mi mente, Emma bajó de las escaleras diciendo:

—Estamos todos entonces, ¿me ayudas a poner la mesa?

—¿Todos? Yo no veo a nadie más aquí —me levanté riendo nerviosa y me acerqué a ella, arreglando mi vestido.

—Papá y Henry están jugando videojuegos arriba, Zelena y tú llegaron. Estamos todos —dijo entrando a la cocina y yo me quedé en el umbral. _¿Y Killian qué?_

—¿Y... y Killian? —aclaré mi garganta y miré al suelo, pasando mi mano por mi cuello.

—Es una cena familiar —alzó su ceja, la miré a los ojos y sonrió de lado, como si aquellos gestos no me derritieran—, por ahora él no está incluido —se encogió de hombros y me entregó los platos, me di media vuelta y sonreí de oreja a oreja, yendo a ordenar la encantadora mesa para la encantadora cena.

En los siguientes minutos, David y Henry bajaron, mi hijo me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y un apretado abrazo. Snow y Zelena llegaron con sus bebés a la mesa y con Emma servimos la cena. Snow había preparado algo simple pero delicioso: carne a la olla, una salsa sobre ella y papas asadas. La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos y el silencio de todos no era incómodo. Al terminar, Henry y David llevaron la loza a la cocina y fuimos a sentarnos todos al living, porque la anfitriona pidió comer el postre ahí para poder alimentar a Neal.

—Regina, toma a Robin por favor —dijo mi hermana levantándose apresurada y casi lanzando a la bebé en mis brazos—. Necesito ir al baño.

No me quedó más remedio que tomar a mi sobrina y la moví con calma para que no despertara, tarareando en susurro una canción de cuna.

—Me gusta como te ves así —pegué un pequeño salto al oír a Emma susurrar eso cerca de mi oído—. No te espantes, no quiero que despierte la pequeña —fruncí el ceño y miré a Robin, dando pequeñas caricias en su cabeza—. Siempre he querido ver fotos tuyas con Henry cuando era bebé.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero esas fotos no existen. Solo tengo algunas de Henry a medida que crecía.

—¿En serio existen fotos mías? —interrumpió el adolescente y ambas lo miramos, rompiendo con aquella burbuja que teníamos entre las dos.

—Por supuesto, ¿crees que no lo haría? Es guardar etapas de tu vida que probablemente olvidarás a futuro, y no me permitiría olvidar tu crecimiento —agregué con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros y bajé la mirada al ver que todos estaban atentos a mis palabras, incluso Zelena que ya había salido del baño y venía por su bebé. La tomó con cuidado y se sentó en el sillón, yo me acerqué a Henry y él me abrazó de lado, de esa forma no le daba la espalda a los demás.

—Ya que lo dices, Regina, deberíamos fotografiar este momento —dijo Snow con una gran sonrisa en su cara y yo abrí mis ojos como plato, imaginando a lo que quería llegar.

—Apoyo la idea —dijo Zelena con una maliciosa sonrisa y yo hice mis manos puño, al parecer ambas pretendían lo mismo.

Snow se levantó dejando a Neal en encantadores brazos de su esposo y corrió a su habitación, volvió con una cámara instantánea en sus manos y desbordando emoción por los poros.

—¿Quiénes quieren ir primero?

—La encantadora familia —dijo Henry tomando la cámara y el feliz matrimonio se paró de inmediato—. Mamá, tú igual —miró a Emma y ella de acercó con timidez, parándose junto a sus padres. Henry acercó su ojo a la mirilla e hizo click, capturando el momento en una fotografía que salió de inmediato. Tomó el papel y lo agitó levemente, revelando la imagen.

—Su turno —Snow tomó la cámara y los presentes la miramos confundidos, sin saber a quién le hablaba—. Vamos Henry, una foto con tus madres —movió sus manos frente a él y yo no supe cómo reaccionar. Emma puso su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me guió hasta el lugar donde debíamos pararnos, tragué saliva ante su contacto y avancé con las piernas temblorosas. Emma se paró junto a Henry y yo al lado de él, los tres miramos a la cámara sonriendo y Snow sacó la foto, tomó el papel y lo agitó hasta que la tinta pasó del negro a la gama de colores. Henry corrió a ver el resultado y tomó de nuevo la cámara, sonriendo de una forma poco usual.

—Ahora las dos juntas —nos miró sonriendo y yo me giré a ver a Emma—. Vamos, no tengo una foto de mis mamás juntas —argumentó y suspiré, necesitaba alguna excusa para salir de ahí.

—Por mí no hay problema, ¿qué dices tú, Regina? —Emma me miró a los ojos y nos mantuvimos la mirada por unos eternos segundos. _¿Cómo negarse a esos ojos? Es imposible._

—Si salgo mal, quemaré la foto, ¿entendido? —Snow y Henry sonriendo al oírme y me paré junto a la rubia, uniendo mis manos en una postura bastante rígida.

—Por favor Regina, relájate, es solo una foto —susurró Emma tan cerca de mí que me dio escalofríos—. Espero que esto no te moleste —dijo justo antes de pasar su brazo por mi espalda hasta tomar mi cintura con su mano, la miré confundida y tratando de ocultar el rubor de mis mejillas.

—¿Y pretende salir viva después de esto, señorita Swan? —susurré pasando mi brazo por su espalda y posé mi mano en su hombro. La carcajada que soltó fue como música para mis oídos, los demás no entendieron por qué lo hizo y eso me divirtió aun más. Ambas miramos a la cámara con una sonrisa y Henry tomó la fotografía, luego el papel y Snow se encargó de agitarlo.

—¿Ves? No fue tan terrible —dijo Emma sin soltar mi cintura y giré mi cabeza para mirarla. Grave error. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros y, sin exagerar, su respiración llegaba de lleno a mi cara, como también su aliento al hablar chocaba con mi boca. Nos miramos fijamente sin desarmar la cómoda posición, olvidando por un instante que habían personas a nuestro alrededor.

El sonido de la cámara rompió con el intenso momento y con una sincronía inesperada miramos a Henry, que ya tenía la fotografía en mano y la movía para revelar su contenido. Nos soltamos del extraño abrazo y Emma tomó las fotos sacadas antes, sonriendo al verlas. Luego de eso, Zelena con Robin en sus brazos, Henry y yo posamos para la que sería la última captura de la noche.

Snow y Zelena fueron a la cocina para servir el postre y yo fui a dejar a Robin a la cuna de Neal. Al volver al living, me fijé que Henry ya no estaba.

—Fue a ayudar a la cocina —dijo Emma al notar que buscaba con la mirada a Henry y le sonreí en agradecimiento por la aclaración.

Me senté en uno de los sillones y el silencio se instaló en el lugar, David miraba distraído la pared y Emma se entretenía en su celular. Tomé las fotografías que estaban sobre la mesa y las observé con detenimiento una por una, hasta que llegué a la penúltima, esa que Henry tomó por sorpresa. Salíamos ambas sonriendo y mirándonos a los ojos, lo que me llenó nuevamente de esa esperanza que Snow alguna vez me dijo que tuviera. Alcé la vista para asegurarme de que nadie me viera y guardé aquella foto en mi bolsillo. _Menos mal escogí este vestido con bolsillos._ Dejé con disimulo las demás sobre el mueble y al par de segundos llegaron Snow, Zelena y mi hijo con el postre: tarta de manzana.

—No está envenenada, coman en paz —dijo Snow riendo y todos tomamos un plato con un trozo de la tarta.

Si soy sincera, el postre no estaba tan malo... pero ni cerca estaba de ser mi conocida tarta de manzana, que era insuperable.

—¿Saben algo? Veo a Neal y a Robin y me dan ganas de tener un hermano o hermana —soltó Henry de la nada y Emma comenzó a beber apresurada su vaso de jugo.

—Cariño, sabes que eso no es posible ya...

—Al menos de tu parte, pero mamá puede, ¿no? Ahora se va a casar —Henry se encogió de hombros al decirlo y Emma escupió el jugo que tenía en la boca, mojando parte de mi vestido.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Lo siento Gina! —tomó una servilleta y torpemente trató de secar la tela, pasando sus manos por mi cuerpo en el intento. La miré frunciendo el ceño y ella se alejó de inmediato, con los ojos abiertos como plato, se veía hasta temerosa.

—Nada de bolas de fuego, por favor —dijo Zelena y la fulminé con la mirada.

—Ven Gina, te prestaré algo para que te cambies.

—¿Y crees que usaré algo tuyo? —solté de forma cortante y suspiré, no tenía otra solución.

—No seas testaruda, ven —me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta su habitación en el segundo piso, yo sentía las miradas de todos a mis espaldas, como si quisieran reír a carcajadas por la situación.

Al llegar, me pidió decenas de veces que la perdonara, buscando algo de ropa en su desordenado armario.

—Si no te callas, no lo haré. Deja de insistir tanto y pásame algo rápido, Emma —rodé los ojos y me senté en la cama. Se giró a mí con una sonrisa nerviosa y me entregó la ropa que pretendía que usara— ¿Estás bromeando?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —hizo un pequeño puchero.

—¡Voy a parecer leñadora!

—No es mi culpa usar ropa cómoda —se encogió de hombros y sacó un par de botas de caña alta, dejándolas a mi lado—. No creo que quieras andar con jeans y esos tacones, ¿no?

—Esto es una pesadilla —bufé y la miré alzando mi ceja.

—¿Quieres también mi chaqueta roja? —la miré enojada y alzó sus manos a modo de rendición.

—¿Esperas una invitación para irte?

—Oh claro, lo siento —miró a todos lados y aclaró su garganta—. Te espero abajo.

Salió de su habitación y solté el aire que tenía acumulado en mis pulmones. Me saqué el vestido con cuidado para no arrugar la fotografía y me puse los ajustados jeans de Emma. _No entiendo qué les ve de cómodos, no me dejan respirar._ Una apretada camiseta negra y una camisa a cuadros negros y rojos finalizó el atuendo. _Me veo ridícula_ , pensé mirándome al espejo y suspiré poniéndome las botas. Bajé con mi vestido y tacones en la mano y tragué saliva al ver que Emma me miraba de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —dije mirándola directamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Deberías considerar usar ropa así más seguido.

—Y tú saber cerrar la boca, en todos los sentidos.

Me senté junto a Henry y terminé mi trozo de tarta en silencio.

—Hey, ¿cómo van los preparativos para la boda? —dijo David con su encantadora sonrisa y yo tragué saliva, no era un tema del que me gustara hablar.

—Casi nulos —dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros y pidió otro trozo de tarta.

—¿No has visto ni siquiera el vestido? —preguntó insistente el príncipe y esperé atenta la respuesta de la rubia.

De pronto, Snow puso cara de "se me acaba de ocurrir la mejor idea del mundo" y me puse en alerta, nada bueno podía salir de esa cabeza loca.

—¿Y no has pensado ir a Boston a ver? Estoy segura que allá hay muchas más opciones —dijo la dueña de casa con una sonrisa sospechosa, algo traía entre manos y pronto saldría a la luz.

—No se me había ocurrido.

—Podrías ir con Regina... —respondió como si nada. _Bingo, ahí está, ese era el plan._

—No la voy a forzar si no quiere —Emma me miró al decirlo y sonrió de lado.

—Por mí no hay problema. Solo que Henry tendría que quedarse solo y no me agrada la idea.

—Él se puede quedar aquí, ya lo ha hecho antes —agregó Snow. _Definitivamente esta idiota tenía todo en mente_.

—Dicho y hecho. Ustedes irán a Boston en cuanto antes —concluyó David y tragué saliva.

Zelena se mantenía al margen de la conversación pero no perdía detalle, su sonrisa malévola estaba permanente en su rostro.

—¿Entonces un nuevo viaje en mi escarabajo? —me preguntó Emma y ambas sonreímos con complicidad. _Quizás no es tan mala idea..._

Después de todo eso, seguimos haciendo sobremesa y conversamos tema triviales, como las supuestas primeras palabras de Neal. Snow y David afirmaban que el pequeño ya decía cosas como "mamá" y papá", pero Emma refutaba que eran solo balbuceos y ellos alucinaban. Era divertido verlos pelear por tener la razón, aunque yo me ponía del lado de Emma inevitablemente, sabía que el encantador matrimonio era especialista en exagerar todo. El ambiente estaba ameno, hasta que Snow abrió su boca:

—Quizás Regina pueda conocer a alguien es Boston e invitarlo al matrimonio —la miré entre sorprendida y enojada por el atrevimiento.

—No creo que Regina esté lista para dar ese paso —replicó Emma y yo la miré aun más sorprendida.

—¿Disculpa?

—Nos tienes a nosotros, no necesitas a nadie más.

—Querida, si necesito o no a alguien es asunto mío —dije evidentemente molesta.

—Eso lo sé, pero no creo que encuentres alguien digno de ti. Es más, debe pasar por mi aprobación primero.

—Claro, porque yo apruebo mucho a tu querido pirata adicto al delineador de ojos.

Emma tensó su mandíbula y me mantuvo la mirada, nuestros ojos estaban fijos en los de la otra y ninguna pestañeaba. A nuestro alrededor, los presentes presenciaban la pequeña guerra como un partido de tenis, oscilando su atención en la que hablaba.

—Hija, ayúdame a llevar los platos, ¿sí? —Snow tocó el hombro de la rubia para que reaccionara y ella asintió, levantándose de golpe. Ambas llevaron la loza a la cocina y yo, aprovechando que David, Henry y Zelena estaban hablando de no sé qué cosa, me acerqué sigilosa al lugar, lo suficientemente cerca para oír pero no para ser vista.

—¿Y a ti qué bicho te picó, Emma? —escuché que decía Snow.

—No sé de lo que hablas.

—Vamos, estabas casi echando humo por las orejas.

—¿Por qué dijiste que Regina puede encontrar el amor?

—Porque es la verdad, linda. Quizás es tiempo de que el amor la encuentre a ella, que ella no se empeñe en buscarlo. ¿Acaso no quieres eso?

—Quiero verla feliz.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que yo...

—¡Regina, vamos, Robin despertó! —gritó Zelena y salté, alejándome rápido para no ser pillada. _Maldita bruja, ¿no pudo esperar un poco más para interrumpir? Ahora no sé qué piensa Emma._

Fui por mi abrigo a la entrada y me miré de pronto, no había tomado en cuenta que tenía aún la ropa de Emma. De la nada, la rubia apareció detrás de mí y aclaró su garganta para hacerse notar.

—Hey Gina, yo... lo siento. Perdón por lo que dije.

—No se preocupe, señorita Swan. Estoy acostumbrada a su egoísmo desmesurado.

—No me llames así, ¿quieres? —suspiré y arreglé mi cabello—. Y cuando quieras me devuelves la ropa.

—Supongo que tienes decenas de jeans asfixiantes y camisas que parecen manteles.

—Exacto —rió un poco y pasó su mano por su cuello—. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy, Emma —sonrió de lado ante mis palabras y apretó con suavidad mi brazo, le respondí con una media sonrisa y fue a despedirse de Henry.

Me puse mi abrigo, me despedí de la encantadora familia y me fui a casa con mi hijo, dejando a Zelena y Robin en Granny's (donde vivían actualmente) a medio camino. Ya en la mansión, Henry se fue directo a su cuarto y yo al mío. Me lavé los dientes y peiné mi cabello como cada noche, fui por un pijama a mi armario y me detuve un momento a mirarme al espejo, reí negando ante mi aspecto con la ropa de Emma. Me quité cada prenda con lentitud y la doblé, dejándola encima de mi cama. Me puse pijama y, apenas lo recordé, saqué la fotografía del bolsillo de mi vestido. Me acosté mirándola y sonriendo amplio, la imagen parecía una típica postal de una pareja feliz. _Quizás algún día lo sea verdaderamente, no solo una ilusión._ Dejé el trozo de papel en mi mesa de noche y apagué la luz, durmiéndome con el recuerdo de Emma y pensando en el futuro viaje que tendríamos.

* * *

 **¿Qué pasará en Boston? Se viene lo bueno... Hasta el próximo capítulo. ;)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

— ¿En serio castigaste a Henry?

— ¿Por qué no me crees?

—Estoy segura de que él te pidió permiso a ti precisamente porque creyó que se lo darías.

— ¿Y en qué te basas para decir eso?

—En que, de las dos, tú eres la madre divertida.

—Eso es mentira, Regina, tú también eres divertida.

—Claro... No me das más opción que ser la estricta, Swan. Eres como una niña.

— ¡Oye! —me miró frunciendo el ceño y yo reí.

— ¡Ojos en la carretera!—dije aún sonriendo victoriosa y ella siguió conduciendo con la vista en frente.

—Cuéntame la historia completa, que todavía tenemos bastante de viaje.

—A ver... —entrecerró sus ojos y aclaró su garganta como si fuera a contar algo largo y necesitara ordenar sus ideas— Ayer Henry fue hasta la comisaría y llegó con una caja de donas, tres con glaseado de chocolate y tres con glaseado de fresa, aunque estaban algo añejas me las comí igual, tenía hambre y...

— ¡Emma! —la detuve— Céntrate en lo importante, ¿sí?

—Claro, lo siento. Henry solo me lleva donas cuando quiere pedirme algo, cuando me lleva comida sin motivo suele ser un sándwich de queso. No quise presionarlo, así que comimos en silencio; no aguantó demasiado, me pidió permiso para ir a una fiesta organizada por unos compañeros de secundaria.

— ¿Lo invitaron?

—Eso fue lo que me pareció extraño, el chico no suele hablar de amigos del colegio. Por muy duro que suene, me fue raro que lo invitaran y él quisiera ir.

— ¿Y lo castigaste por querer ir a la fiesta?

—La historia no termina ahí. Le pregunté directamente mi duda y a medida que respondía se ponía como tomate, fue fácil saber que mentía —se encogió de hombros y sonrió alardeando el uso de su superpoder.

—Sigues sin explicarme el motivo del castigo...

—Ahora viene, no seas impaciente —rodé los ojos y ella rió al verme de reojo—. Después de preguntarle varias opciones de la posible verdad, acerté en una...

— ¿Y...?

—Nuestro hijo tenía una cita.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—Esa no es la peor parte. Él pretendía pasar la noche afuera con su novia.

—¡¿Novia?!

—Exacto, Henry ya oficializó su relación y no nos contó.

—Esto no me gusta para nada —me crucé de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—No me molesta que tenga novia —soltó y la miré con el ceño fruncido—, me molestó que no nos contara —oculté la sonrisa que salió de mí por su uso del plural—. Cuando le pregunté por la chica, se negó a responderme, ni siquiera quiso decirme su nombre. Y ya sabes cómo soy... Mi paciencia duró poco y lo castigué sin salir.

—Felicitaciones, Emma, por fin asumes tu papel como madre —me dio un juguetón golpe en el brazo y ambas reímos.

No nos percatarnos de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo a causa de la conversación hasta que el cartel de bienvenida a la ciudad apareció. Tomé aire al pasarlo y miré a mi alrededor, de a poco aparecían casas y edificios, grandes y pequeños, antiguos y modernos. Boston era una linda mezcla de lo viejo y lo nuevo.

Con la ayuda del GPS de Emma, llegamos a un hotel en medio de la gran ciudad y bajamos nuestros pequeños bolsos, ninguna llevaba más de lo necesario para el fin de semana. Pedimos una habitación con dos camas individuales y nos entregaron dos llaves de la habitación 4 del piso 11, a petición mía en caso de separarnos en algún momento y necesitar entrar al cuarto.

Al entrar, Emma se lanzó sobre una de las camas como una niña pequeña y yo negué riendo, me acerqué al balcón y miré el panorama que este me ofrecía.

—No sé tú, pero yo muero de hambre —escuché que decía Emma y me caminé hasta ella—. ¿Comemos afuera?

—¿Y pretendías que cocine acá? —solté en tono sarcástico y ella hizo el amago de lanzarme un cojín, mas se detuvo apenas levanté mi mano— Ni siquiera piense en hacerlo, señorita Swan.

—Solo bromeaba —alzó ambas manos en señal de paz—. Pero en serio, vamos a comer a un restaurante y luego hacemos lo que sea que vinimos a hacer.

—A ver tu vestido de novia.

—Eso —se encogió de hombros y sacó su billetera de su bolso, acción que imité de inmediato.

Comida italiana fue la elegida. Yo almorcé algo ligero, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Emma. Ordenó un plato enorme de pasta y la comió sin impedimento, hasta le alcanzó espacio para el postre.

— ¿Es idea mía o tu estómago no tiene fondo?

—Probablemente. Por mí no hay problema, adoro comer.

—No me digas, no lo había notado —me miró con falso enojo y sonreí victoriosa por tener la última palabra.

Cada una pagó lo que consumió y comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo alguno por las calles de Boston, comentando hasta la más mínima cosa que veíamos y nos llamaba la atención. Por supuesto para Emma todo era más familiar que para mí, así que se limitaba a hablar lo justo y necesario.

Después de una media hora de caminata, dimos con una pequeña tienda de vestidos de novia... o eso parecía. Al entrar, una amable y elegante señora nos atendió.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué podemos ayudarlas?

—Buscamos un vestido —dijo Emma sin interés.

—¿De novia o dama de honor?

—¿También venden eso aquí? —respondió la rubia con evidente sorpresa.

—De novia. Vinimos a ver estilos más que nada.

—Entendido, suelen hacerlo y es lo más recomendable. ¿Quién es la novia? —Emma levantó su mano y sonrió de lado, yo bajé la mirada y tomé una bocanada de aire, no iba a ser sencillo verla de blanco— ¿Y tienes algo en mente? —la rubia negó— En ese caso, vas a requerir de otra persona.

La señora desapareció por una puerta y en menos de un minuto llegó acompañada de una joven. Nos explicó que la chica podía orientar a Emma en su elección y nos guió a unos eternos pasillos, cada uno repleto de vestidos de novia.

— ¿Qué te parece el corte sirena? Tienes curvas, se te vería genial...

—Oh no, nada extravagante. Quiero uno sencillo y ya, no pienso gastar tanto dinero por algo que usaré una vez —refunfuñó Emma y reí inevitablemente—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—Nunca cambias, Swan...

No replicó y continuamos con la búsqueda. Recorrimos toda la bodega sin resultados positivos, ningún vestido encantaba a la rubia y ambas estábamos cansadas física y mentalmente.

—Al menos me doy una idea de lo que quizás me guste.

—Algo es algo... —Emma asintió ante mis palabras y nos dirigimos a la entrada.

Le dimos las gracias a ambas vendedoras por la paciencia y disposición y nos despedimos.

—¡Mira Regina! —Emma apuntó a una de las paredes del lugar y yo miré por inercia.

La pared era de blanco impecable y sobre ella estaba escrita con letra elegante y negra una frase que me dejó paralizada: "Escoge a alguien que te mire como si fueras magia". Tragué saliva, de golpe vinieron a mí decenas de recuerdos y todos eran sobre las miradas que Emma me regalaba. _¿Me mira ella de esa forma? Porque para mí ella es pura magia._

—Hablando de magia... —dijo ella sacando su celular y atendiendo la llamada— ¡Hola Killian! Perdón por no llamarte antes, lo olvidé —se sonrojó de la culpa y mordí mi labio inferior para contener la cantidad de sentimientos contradictorios que llegaron a mí en ese momento, pues me dolía escucharla pero adoraba observarla—. Llegamos bien... Sí, ya comimos... ¡Hola Henry! Sí, Regina está aquí conmigo... Hola mamá... ¿Qué? Pero eso no lo entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir? —frunció el ceño y yo la miré pidiendo explicaciones— Bueno, yo le digo. Debo colgar, nos vemos, cuídense —colgó la llamada y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo.

— ¿Cómo están por allá?

—Bien, aunque mamá me dijo que te dijera algo, no entendí nada —miró el piso pensativa.

—¿Y cuándo me lo dirás? —solté algo impaciente.

—Lo siento —sacudió su cabeza riendo—. Mandó a decirte que confiaras en ti misma y en lo que eres capaz de hacer. ¿Sabes a qué se refiere?

—Voy a matar a esa idiota —solté sonriendo con tristeza, era obvio que se refería a lo que ella creía que yo era capaz de lograr con Emma: conquistarla.

—Entonces entiendes... Vamos, dime.

—No, es una estupidez, no me sorprende viniendo de ella —suspiré sintiéndome abrumada de pronto—. ¿Te molesta si voy a caminar un rato?

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Oh no, no te preocupes. Necesito tomar algo de aire y conocer Boston sin tus constantes palabras —bromeé tratando de alivianar el ambiente y rió al entenderlo.

—Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? —asentí y ella apretó suavemente mi brazo, mirándome a los ojos. Me separé con lentitud y salí de la tienda, comenzando con el paseo improvisado.

Mis pies me llevaron hasta un parque rodeado de árboles, bastante césped y alguna que otra banca. Me senté en una y miré a mi alrededor tratando de calmarme, los pensamientos negativos invadían mi mente y solo quería evitarlos, no pretendía ponerme a llorar en público por una estúpida llamada.

De pronto, algo me llamó la atención a unos metros de mí: dos chicas, una rubia y una morena, se reían a carcajadas. Me quedé mirándolas atentamente, por alguna extraña razón sentía que debía observarlas. La rubia era un poco más alta que la morena, sus movimientos eran pausados y su presencia era casi angelical; la morena, por otra parte, tenía unas largas piernas aun siendo pequeña y su risa era bastante chillona.

La rubia tomó a la morena de la cintura y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que ambas cayeron sobre el césped, las dos batallaban entre carcajadas y gritos. En menos de un minuto, cesaron la pelea y la rubia se inclinó sobre la otra chica, uniendo sus labios en un beso dulce que dio por finalizado el ataque de cosquillas. _¿Por qué, de todas las parejas de Boston, me toca ver justamente a una que luce como Emma y yo?_ Las chicas se sentaron abrazadas y la más pequeña comenzó a cantar, bajo la atenta mirada de los transeúntes y la joven que la rodeaba con sus brazos. _¿Qué clase de loca se pone a cantar en medio de un parque sin motivo alguno?_ Cuando la canción terminó, varias personas le aplaudieron y la rubia llenó de besos su cara. _Suficiente por hoy._

Me levanté de la banca con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ver a esa pareja solo me recordaba que yo jamás tendría algo así con Emma. Mis mejillas se empaparon inevitablemente y la vista se me nubló, caminé cabizbaja para que nadie notara que lloraba a plena luz del día. La letra de la canción retumbaba en mi mente, calzaba tan bien con nuestra situación que dolía. _Nuestra situación... Ni siquiera hay un "nosotras". Es MI situación._

Iba concentrada mirando el piso con las lágrimas aún cayendo cuando choqué con alguien, alcé la vista pero no vi nada, mis ojos empapados no distinguían más que manchas.

—Lo siento mucho, no me fijé que venías... —dijo una voz ronca pero femenina, no me atreví a mirarla, me sentía avergonzada— ¿Estás bien?

—Yo... sí, no fue nada —mi voz salió temblorosa y aclaré mi garganta. Alcé la vista para toparme con una mujer bastante alta, de cabello oscuro y ojos claros, marcados por un grueso delineado y ocultos tras lentes ópticos.

—No puedes estar bien si vas llorando así —posó una mano en mi hombro y dio un suave apretón, agachándose a mi altura y mirándome a los ojos.

—Estoy bien.

—Oh no, eso ni tú te lo crees —suspiré y limpié mis lágrimas con torpeza—. ¿Qué te parece si te invito una copa y te olvidas un rato de tus problemas?

—Gracias, pero no puedo aceptar.

—Vamos, yo invito. Tienes cara de no ser de aquí.

—Exacto, por eso no puedo. No voy a ir a beber con una completa desconocida.

—Si te digo mi nombre no seré una desconocida —sonrió algo juguetona y alzó su mano frente a mí—. Me llamo Alex, Alex Vause.

—Regina Mills —tomé su mano y la apreté por cortesía, soltándola de inmediato.

—Lindo nombre —mordió su labio inferior—. Entonces, Regina, te invito una copa para compensar el incidente y te distraes de lo que sea que te tiene mal, ¿sí? —bufé resignada, sabía que seguiría insistiendo hasta que aceptara y no estaba de ánimos para eso— Tomaré eso como un sí.

Llegamos hasta un pequeño bar llamado Groody's, estaba escondido entre enormes edificaciones de una avenida principal de la ciudad. Alex abrió la puerta y me permitió el paso, le agradecí al entrar y buscamos un lugar en la barra.

—Pide lo que quieras, yo invito —me susurró amistosa y alzó la mano para llamar la atención del bartender.

—No sé qué beber...

—Tú tienes cara de beber sidra —solté una carcajada—, ¿acerté?

—Increíble pero sí, adoro la sidra de manzana.

—Entonces que sea sidra.

—De hecho... —me miró atenta y yo relamí mis labios— Pide algo fuerte —abrió sus ojos sorprendida y yo me encogí de hombros, arrugando apenas mi nariz.

—Valiente elección, me agradas ya —pidió tequila para las dos y el chico fue a servir las bebidas—. Así que...

—Aquí están sus pedidos, señoritas. Disfruten —dijo el joven dejando los pequeños vasos frente a nosotras.

Ambas tomamos los vasos, los chocamos y bebimos de golpe, haciendo raras muecas a medida que el alcohol pasaba por nuestras gargantas y quemaba nuestros esófagos. Alex pidió una segunda ronda y se giró a mirarme.

—Entonces... ¿qué te tiene así, Regina? —las bebidas llegaron y bebí las dos copitas de golpe, dejando atónita a mi acompañante— Hey, con calma...

—Solo así podré soltar lo que me está ahogando —tomé una bocanada de aire y miré a Alex directamente a los ojos—. Estoy enamorada de la madre de mi hijo —solté sintiendo las lágrimas llenar mis ojos con rapidez.

—¿Y te sientes mal por amar a tu esposa? —dijo confundida y yo reí triste.

—Ella no es mi esposa.

—Ahora entiendo, se divorciaron.

—Ella y yo jamás hemos tenido algo y jamás lo tendremos —sentencié suspirando.

—Me perdí.

—Ella es la madre biológica de mi hijo, Henry. A él lo adopté unos días después de que nació y, cuando cumplió 10 años, la encontró y fue a buscarla.

—Esto se está poniendo interesante... —alzó su ceja y apoyó su cara en su mano, esperando a que continuara la historia.

—Henry me dejó de lado por ella y bueno, fue una época bastante oscura para mí. La odié tanto que ahora me cuesta creerlo.

—Pero...

—Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que el odio fue reemplazado por amor —tragué saliva y pasé mi mano por mi cuello—. Ella se va a casar ahora.

—Oh mierda, eso es... mierda.

—Y soy su dama de honor, para rematar con todo.

—Mierda.

—Exacto.

Pidió una nueva ronda de shots y bebimos un par más en silencio. Mi celular se iluminó y vi un mensaje de Emma preguntando dónde estaba, mas lo ignoré y continué mirando a Alex. Después de unos tres mensajes seguidos, guardé el teléfono y tomé el último vasito de tequila.

—No pretendo que esto se llene con silencios incómodos. Háblame de la madre de tu hijo.

— ¿Por dónde comenzar? —reí evidenciando que el alcohol recorría mi cuerpo— Se llama Emma, es rubia, cabello largo y con ondas en las puntas. Suele usar una horrible chaqueta de cuero roja y anda en su escarabajo amarillo por todas partes, aún no entiendo cómo no se desarma esa cosa —miré a la nada detrás de la espalda de Alex, recordando a la sheriff—. Es torpe, idiota, come como una niña y sus bromas son aburridas... Pero es preocupada, valiente, ella creyó en mí cuando ni mi propio hijo lo hacía —tragué saliva al recordar y, después de una pausa, continué—. Ella es quien me dio lo más preciado que he tenido: Henry. Y ella... —entrecerré mis ojos tratando de enfocar lo que creí ver— está aquí.

— ¿Qué? —Alex miró a su alrededor y yo me acerqué a ella, pidiéndole que disimulara.

Efectivamente, Emma estaba en el local y se escondía para no ser atrapada. _¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso está siguiéndome?_ De pronto, las palabras de Snow llegaron a mí y una idea descabellada se me ocurrió.

—Estoy a punto de pedirte algo extremadamente loco, ¿estás dispuesta a ayudarme? —ella asintió y yo sonreí amplio, acercándome incluso más que antes— Si mis ojos no me fallan, Emma está aquí y no quiere que la vea. ¿Quieres averiguar si... —mordí mi labio inferior con nervios— tengo alguna esperanza de estar con ella?

—Por supuesto, tú dime qué hacer.

—Saquemos a flote sus celos —dije decidida y Alex sonrió con travesura.

Ella se acercó a mí y me miró directamente a los ojos, pasando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Yo bajé la mirada un momento con una tímida sonrisa y luego acaricié su mano al hacer contacto visual. Nos quedamos así por medio minuto, luego Alex se acercó a mi oído y susurró:

—Voy al baño. Haz como que te dije algo atrevido, actúa nerviosa y arregla tu cabello o escote. Si eso no funciona, está mal la rubia —al alejarse, me guiñó el ojo y se fue directo al tocador.

Obedecí cada indicación de Alex: fingí una sonrisa emocionada y mordí mi labio inferior, arreglé mi cabello para darle naturalidad y mi escote para aumentarlo de forma provocativa. Cuando volvió, acarició fugazmente la parte baja de mi espalda y se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Y qué tal? —preguntó en un murmullo, con su cara a un palmo de la mía.

—No lo sé, dime tú —miré sus labios por un instante y mordí el mío.

—Eres todo una experta en esto, ¿no? —alzó su ceja y ambas reímos, ella depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla y yo desvié la mirada, buscando a Emma con disimulo— Con esto confirmaremos sus celos —dijo Alex y anotó su número en una servilleta, dejándolo en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

Al fondo del local, Emma se levantó furiosa y salió apurada del lugar, casi podía ver su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas rojas del enojo.

—Gracias Alex, no te das una idea de cuánto me alegra esto —sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—No es nada. Me divertí haciéndolo.

Pidió la cuenta y la ayudé a pagar, pues ambas habíamos consumido bastante y me parecía justo considerando su ayuda. Salimos del bar prometiendo mantener el contacto, con ella insistiendo en que si necesitaba sacarle celos a Emma nuevamente solo le avisara.

—Te debo confesar algo... —murmuró tomando mi mano y acariciando el dorso de esta, mi cuerpo se tensó y ella se acercó a mí— Al principio te invité porque, sonará tonto, sentí que tenías algo... mágico, quizás esa es la mejor forma de llamarlo —me atreví a mirarla a los ojos y sonreí de lado—. Y ahora me doy cuenta que tenía razón, tienes algo de magia, Regina, no dejes que nada ni nadie la apague. Estoy segura que podrás conquistar a esa idiota.

—Hey, solo yo puedo llamarla idiota —dije riendo y ella abrió sus brazos, pidiendo un abrazo de despedida. Se lo concedí y me separé luego, me despedí con la mano y caminé rumbo al hotel con esperanzas de poder lograr algo con Emma.

* * *

Al entrar a la habitación, dejé la chaqueta sobre un pequeño sofá que había dentro y busqué a Emma.

—No mamá, volveremos mañana por la mañana... Sí, tengo trabajo en la comisaría... Papá no sabe hacerlo, por eso debo ir yo. En fin, nos vemos en la tarde, buenas noches —colgó la llamada y continuó cambiando los canales de la televisión, sin siquiera mirarme.

—¿No que nos iríamos de vuelta pasado mañana?

—Cambio de planes, nos vamos mañana.

— ¿Y eso a qué se debe? —me senté en la que sería mi cama esa noche y la miré expectante.

—A que pronosticaron tormeta para hoy, no quiero arriesgar un accidente.

—No, me refiero al apuro por regresar.

—Oh, eso. Tengo trabajo por hacer y no pienso seguir perdiendo tiempo aquí, aunque por lo visto tú no lo haces —soltó dejándome boquiabierta, ahora todo tenía sentido—. Voy a pedir la cena, ¿quieres comer algo o ya lo hiciste?

—Pide un café para mí, no tengo hambre.

Se levantó rápido y pidió la comida al servicio a la habitación. En menos de diez minutos, lo solicitado llegó y Emma pagó el pedido. Acercó el carrito hasta dejarlo en medio de ambas camas y comenzó a cenar, tomando el control remoto y volviendo al zapping. Cuando ambas terminamos, Emma fue la primera en usar el baño para asearse y ponerse pijama, mientras yo le enviaba mensajes a Henry deseándole buenas noches. La rubia, al verme con el celular, se puso totalmente seria y se acostó de inmediato. No logré entender su comportamiento hasta unas horas más tarde, cuando en medio de la madrugada su voz interrumpió mi insomnio.

—Regina...

—Emma...

— ¿Estás dormida?

— ¿Tú qué crees?

—Oh claro, que idiota —rió con suavidad y sentí que mi corazón latía a mil por hora—. ¿Por qué sigues despierta?

 _Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y es tentador tenerte a un metro de distancia, Swan._

—Porque el colchón no es cómodo.

—Por supuesto, Su Majestad no puede dormir en cualquier lugar, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? —dijo fingiendo un tono solemne y le aventé un pequeño cojín— ¡Auch!

—Agradezca que no fue una bola de fuego, señorita Swan.

—Gracias por tu piedad —dijo con ironía y el silencio se hizo nuevamente—. Regina, yo...

—¿Sí?

Con la poca luz que se colaba entre las cortinas, logré distinguir que Emma se acercaba a la orilla de la cama y buscaba mi silueta. _¿Cómo es posible que vea el brillo de sus ojos si todo está tan oscuro?_ Por inercia me aproximé al borde de mi cama y apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis manos, esperando oír su voz.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Por mi actitud hace unas horas.

—Oh, tranquila, ya lo había olvidado.

—Regina, quizás mamá tenía razón...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que eres libre de enamorarte de nuevo.

—No entiendo a qué viene todo esto.

—Yo... —escuché un pesado suspiro antes de que continuara— te seguí en tu paseo, solo para asegurarme que no te perderías y estabas bien, y te vi con aquella chica en el bar. Es linda eh...

—Emma, ella...

—Hey, no te voy a juzgar, tienes mi apoyo, ¿sí?

—No estás escuchándome, Emma.

—Es que no tienes por qué justificarte. No soy quién para impedirte enamorarte de nuevo, aunque me sorprende que sea tan... rápido. Creí que seguías a enamorada de Robin.

 _Eso es, ella no está celosa, solo confundida por el repentino y supuesto interés en encontrar pareja de mi parte._

—De todas formas, creo que es apresurado decir que me enamoraré de nuevo.

—Pero no te cierres a la posibilidad, ¿sí, Regina?

—Trataré... —solté sin ganas, la única persona con la que quería estar me aconsejaba sobre amor, irónico, ¿no?

—Esa es la actitud. Buenas noches, Gina.

—Buenas noches, Emma.

* * *

Ana (la que idea casi toda la trama) ya se declara Relex shipper jaja, cambió de bando. Gracias por todos los reviews y nuevamente perdón por tardar tanto. Pero tengan claro que no vamos a abandonar el ff, básicamente porque lo tenemos todo planeado jaja. Nos leemos más adelante, cuídense. :)


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Desperté con el portazo que dio Emma al entrar al baño, tomé mi celular para ver la hora y bufé: 7:30 am. ¿En serio pretendía viajar tan temprano? No había apuros por llegar y en sí el trayecto no era tan largo. _Idiota_.

Apenas salió, me metí al baño para una ducha rápida que lograra despertar mi cuerpo por completo y regresé ya vestida a la habitación principal. Mientras guardaba mis pertenencias en el pequeño bolso que había llevado, Emma entró con una caja y dos vasos.

—Traje café y donas para desayunar.

—Gracias por el café, pero paso de las donas —tomé uno de los vasos y bebí un sorbo, estaba justo como me gustaba. _¿En qué momento le dije cómo me gusta el café?_

—Vamos Regina, come un poco. No te hará daño probar, últimamente estás más abierta a todo, inténtalo —al oírla estuve a punto de escupir el líquido de mi boca, mas lo tragué con dificultad y la miré con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Estás bien?

—Cuide sus palabras, señorita Swan. Quizá acá no pueda lanzarle bolas de fuego, pero sí café caliente, y no creo que quiera quemarse, ¿verdad? —amenacé con mi ceja en alto y levantó ambas manos en señal de tregua— Eso pensé.

Terminé mi café apurada y Emma sin problemas comió la caja de donas completa. Fuimos a dejar nuestras cosas al auto, cancelamos la habitación de hotel y partimos rumbo a Storybrooke.

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el escarabajo amarillo, solo se oía el ruidoso motor y el movimiento de la ciudad que dejábamos. Cuando faltaban un par de kilómetros para salir de Boston, Emma exclamó alegre tratando de iniciar una conversación:

—¡Mira Regina! —apuntó con su dedo un enorme cartel junto a la carretera y yo seguí su indicación— Henry me ha hablado mucho de la obra, quiere ir a verla.

La gran pancarta era, como Emma había dicho, la promoción de una obra de teatro. Lo interesante era que la chica que salía era la misma que se puso a cantar en medio del parque. Recordé de inmediato la letra de la canción que entonó improvisadamente y el malestar me invadió.

—Ahora entiendo todo... —pensé en voz alta y tragué en seco.

—¿Entender qué? —preguntó curiosa la rubia y suspiré mirando por la ventana.

—Ayer de casualidad me encontré con la cantante de esa obra que dijiste.

—¡¿Qué?! —Emma abrió sus ojos sorprendida y me miró de soslayo— ¿Y no le pediste un autógrafo y una foto?

—No tenía idea de quién era, Swan. La reconocí porque la loca se puso a cantar de la nada.

—¿En serio? O sea que la oíste... ¿Qué tal?

—Bien, tenía linda voz, algo chillona eso sí.

—Eres afortunada. Henry se va a querer morir cuando se entere.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el vidrio y solté un profundo suspiro, la canción seguía rondando en mi mente y me amargaba.

—Hey Gina, ¿te sientes bien? —me miró preocupada y tapé mi cara.

—Sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza. Quizás es porque no dormí lo necesario... —solté y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de culpabilidad.

—¡Ya sé! —dijo después de largos minutos sin hablar— Pondré música para que te relajes —se inclinó ligeramente a la radio y la encendió con movimientos extraños.

De los viejos parlantes que portaba el auto comenzó una lenta melodía de violines y piano, con la voz de una chica acompañando.

 _How can I begin again?_

 _How can I try to love someone new?_

 _Someone who isn't you_

 _How can our love be true?_

 _When I'm not, ooh, I'm not over you_

 _I guess you know by now_

 _That we will meet again somehow_

La letra logró que una puntada fuerte golpeara mi pecho, miré de reojo a Emma que iba ajena a todo y sonreía tranquila mirando la carretera. _¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien que no es ella?_ Respiré aliviada cuando terminó y la voz de alguien anunciaba la siguiente canción. Un piano y una base rítmica lenta sonaron esta vez.

 _Does anybody know how to hold my heart?_

 _How to hold my heart?_

 _'Cause I don't want to let go, let go, let go too soon_

 _I want to tell you so before the sun goes dark_

 _How to hold my heart_

 _'Cause I don't want to let go, let go, let go of you_

Miré a la rubia de soslayo y mordí mi labio inferior. _Ella sabe cómo sostener mi corazón, ella lo posee y no tiene idea._ _Lo cómico del asunto es que lo cuida sin siquiera intentarlo, lo protege del dolor aun cuando a veces lo ocasiona sin intención._ La canción finalizó y de inmediato comenzó otra; era una voz aguda haciendo la base, la voz de una chica cantando y con coros suaves de acompañamiento.

 _Timid heart, hide my scars_

 _Make me stronger_

 _I can't take this any longer_

 _I need, I need you like water_

 _It's on the tip of my tongue_

 _I'm not asking for much_

 _Just your love and not another_

 _Cause your embrace keeps me warmer_

 _Could I tell you this time_

 _How I wish you were mine_

 _¿Es en serio? ¿Acaso la radio se empeña en recordarme que amo a esta idiota y no puedo ser más que su amiga? Porque la letra tiene razón: solo quiero su amor y no otro, no quiero a nadie más que a mi rubia testaruda._

—¿Qué le pasa a la emisora? Solo música triste... —frunció el ceño molesta y comenzó a cambiar la radio con rapidez, oyendo apenas unos segundos las melodías que sonaban. Se detuvo en una y sonrió amplio, como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro— ¡Adoro esta canción! Solía escucharla mucho en las casas de acogida, estuvo muy de moda en esa época —una guitarra eléctrica y la voz de un hombre salían de los parlantes, voz que luego fue acompañada por la misma Emma, sorprendiéndome al oírla cantar.

 _And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_

 _Wonderin' what she don't see in me_

 _I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines_

 _Ain't that the way love's supposed to be_

 _Tell me why can't I find a woman like that_

 _You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

 _I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

 _Why can't I find a woman like that?_

 _Like Jessie's girl_

Estaba embelesada mirando a Emma cantar, sonreír de oreja a oreja y tamborilear el volante mientras no perdía ojo de la ruta. Solo duró un poco porque la letra me llegó directamente y tragué saliva para evitar llorar ahí mismo. _Tal vez debo empezar a llamar Jessie a Hook... Si ella supiera que la podría hacer feliz. ¿Acaso hay algo mal conmigo?_

 _—_ Me sorprendes una vez más con tus dotes artísticos. ¿Desde cuándo cantas? —dije cuando finalizó la canción, riendo suavemente con mi ceja alzada.

—No tengo idea —replicó con una pequeña risa y se encogió de hombros—. Aunque suelo darle conciertos al shampoo bastante seguido.

—Es un milagro si te bañas...

—¡Oye! —se quejó fingiendo molestia y me miró con el ceño fruncido, lo que me hizo soltar una carcajada.

—Pediré un deseo... —continué molestándola y mi celular sonó anunciando un mensaje entrante, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios al ver la pantalla.

"No entendemos el valor de los momentos hasta que se han convertido en recuerdos. Por eso haz lo que quieras hacer, antes que se convierta en lo que te gustaría haber hecho. Que tengas un día tan hermoso como tu sonrisa, Regina.", decía el mensaje enviado por Alex, refiriéndose obviamente a mis sentimientos por Emma y a la idea de jugármela por ella en la primera parte del texto.

—¿Quién es?

 _Say what you wanna say_

—¿Qué?

 _And let the words fall out_

—¿Quién envió el mensaje?

 _Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_

—Nadie de su incumbencia, señorita Swan.

 _With what you want to say_

—Anda, dime... ¿Es Henry?

 _And let the words fall out_

—¿Por qué sería Henry?

 _Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_

—Porque no hay otra persona que te haga sonreír así —me miró de reojo con su ceja alzada y me sonrojé de golpe. _Tú me haces sonreír así, idiota—._ Déjame verlo...

 _I just wanna see you_

—No, ya deja de insistir.

 _I just wanna see you_

—Vamos Regina, deja —me dio una fugaz mirada y estiró su mano hasta mí, tratando de tomar mi celular.

 _I just wanna see you_

—¡Emma! —exclamé molesta y me aferré al celular como si de ello dependiera mi vida, pero la rubia era bastante hábil y fuerte.

 _I wanna see you be brave_

Emma me arrebató el teléfono en el preciso momento que pasábamos el cartel de Storybrooke. La velocidad del escarabajo de a poco fue disminuyendo y ambas nos miramos extrañadas cuando el auto se detuvo a unos metros de la línea que limitaba al pueblo. Sin embargo, Emma estaba más preocupada de husmear en mi celular que en su vehículo sin funcionar. Sus ojos leyeron con rapidez el mensaje y su sonrisa se desvaneció gradualmente, hasta quedar seria cuando identificó la remitente.

—Alex eh... —rió con amargura y alzó su ceja sin mirarme directamente a los ojos— Al menos ahora sé el nombre de la posible madrastra de Henry.

—Emma, estás apresurando las cosas. Y no tienes derecho a revisar mi teléfono.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre nosotras y me entregó el aparato de mala gana.

—No la apruebo —sentenció después de unos eternos minutos y la miré incrédula.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo que escuchaste, no la apruebo.

—¿Vas a empezar de nuevo con esa estupidez? Creo que soy la única que debe juzgar si es... apropiada para mí.

—No lo creo. Como tu amiga y madre de tu hijo, debe pasar por mi aprobación.

—Estás delirando. ¿Cuándo pasó el adicto al delineador por mi aprobación?

—Con Killian es diferente...

—Te recuerdo que era un pirata experto en robos, crímenes y artimañas para conseguir lo que se le antojaba.

—Y lo dice la Reina Malvada —me miró con enojo y el nudo de mi garganta de apretó de pronto.

—Tenía claro que todos piensan eso de mí, pero de ti no lo esperaba —dije con los ojos vidriosos y salí rápidamente del auto.

Di un fuerte portazo y alcancé a dar dos pasos alejándome cuando algo tiró de mí: mi chaqueta había quedado atascada en la puerta y, para rematar, gotas comenzaron a caer hasta formar una intensa lluvia. _Enojo, tristeza, humillación... ¿Qué más me puede pasar? ¡Claro! Que llueva cuando trato de huir del único lugar que me puede proteger._ Emma me miró arrepentida y me pidió que entrara con gestos exagerados. Tomé aire profundamente, aclaré mi garganta e ingresé al escarabajo sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Regina, yo...

—Piense bien lo que va a decir, señorita Swan. O mejor aun, no diga nada y encienda esta cosa que quiero llegar rápido a mi hogar.

Giró la llave y el motor ni siquiera sonó. Repitió la acción un par de veces y mi desesperación crecía cada vez más.

—Debe ser una jodida broma —solté exasperada y salí sin importar si me mojaba, necesitaba llegar rápido a la mansión.

Puse mis manos delante del auto y me concentré para que la magia solucionara el problema, pero no funcionó. Intenté e intenté y nada. Emma se unió a mí y trató de arreglar su auto, mas tampoco hizo efecto.

—Quizás si aprendieras más de magia en vez de pasar tanto tiempo con el manco...

—Si tú dejaras de mensajear a... a... —me miró a los ojos y suspiró derrotada— No soy buena con los apodos.

Rodé los ojos y me metí a la inútil chatarra que Emma se empeñaba en llamar auto. No tardó en hacer lo mismo y tomé mi celular para avisarle a Henry que estábamos varadas en la carretera.

—Pareces no escuchar lo que digo —comentó al verme mensajear y suspiré.

—Ya cállate, Emma.

—Al menos me hablas...

—No me hagas arrepentir de eso.

—Regina, ¿puedes mirarme?

—¿Qué quieres? —la miré a los ojos con gesto serio y tragué saliva al ver la intensidad de su mirada.

—Perdóname Gina —suplicó con tristeza y traté de contener el impulso de abrazarla, haciendo mis manos puño—. Yo no te veo como la Reina Malvada, para mí solo eres Regina —se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado.

 _Solo Regina. Solo la otra madre de su hijo. Solo una amiga. Solo una estúpida enamorada de ella. Eso significada ser "solo Regina"._

—Olvídalo, ¿sí? —murmuré con la voz algo quebrada y bajé la vista.

—No puedo dejarlo pasar. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

—Respóndeme algo, pero necesito tu total honestidad.

—Por supuesto, tú pregunta.

—¿Por qué defiendes tanto a Hook? —la miré a los ojos y vi duda en ellos, la pregunta la pilló por sorpresa.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—¿Quieres que sea honesta?

—Claro.

—Sigo sorprendida de que aceptaras la propuesta de boda de él.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque no te consideraba una persona de compromisos como ese —dije aunque esa era solo una parte de las razones, la otra obviamente no podía confesar.

—¿Qué te hace creer que no lo soy?

—Bueno, con Neal no estabas casada y...

—No conoces mi historia con él, ¿sí? Con Neal yo quería sentar cabeza, simplemente no se dio —miró hacia afuera con nostalgia y suspiró—. Con Killian tampoco fue la gran cosa, estábamos en mi casa y se arrodilló de la nada para pedirme matrimonio.

—¿Sin anillo? —dije sorprendida y ligeramente molesta. _Tiene la oportunidad de pedirle matrimonio y ni siquiera se preocupa de ese enorme detalle._

—No, sin joya —alzó su mano frente a mí y me enseñó su dedo anular—. Dijo que sintió que el momento era el idóneo considerando todo lo que pasamos hasta ese entonces y... yo... estaba en blanco...

—Pero dijiste que sí.

—No tan literal —rió un poco—, fue un "está bien" de mi parte y respondió "gracias por esto Swan" —imitó la voz del pirata e hizo un garfio con sus dedos, a lo que reí inevitablemente. _Está loca..._

 _—_ ¿Tú quieres casarte?

—Sí —dijo con duda en su voz y sacudió su cabeza—, o sea, no, bah, no sé. Es el único que ha soportado y que posiblemente soportara lo que conlleva estar conmigo. Vamos, imagina, yo teniendo una cita con otra persona —rió a carcajadas y yo no entendí, aunque mi corazón latía acelerado al oírla y verla—. "Soy Emma Swan, hija de Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Encantador, comparto un hijo con la Reina Malvada aunque su padre es el nieto de Peter Pan". Dos opciones: huye de inmediato o jamás vuelve a contactarme —rió negando con la cabeza y yo traté de sonreír. _Yo saldría contigo sin problemas, Swan._

—¿Estás con él por conformidad o porque lo amas?

—Yo lo amo... Me costó decírselo por miedo a que se hiciera más real, pero mi miedo a perderlo de nuevo fue mayor. Merecía saber que siento algo verdadero por él antes de que fuera tarde.

Sus palabras me llegaron directamente y recordé el mensaje de Alex. _¿Y si hago caso a lo que dijo Emma y le confieso todo antes de que sea tarde?_ _Siento el impulso de hacerlo, soltar lo que siento por ella, decirle que estoy enamorada hasta la médula y no puedo ni quiero remediarlo._ Bajé la mirada cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mordí mi mejilla con fuerza. Emma, con la ayuda de su dedo, alzó mi rostro desde mi mentón y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Gina, ¿estás bien? —dijo preocupada y tragué saliva ante la intensidad de su mirada.

—Emma, ¿recuerdas la frase del local de vestidos?

—Un poco...

—"Elige a alguien que te mire como si fueras magia" —cité sin romper con las miradas y mordí mi labio inferior, Emma miró fugazmente mi acción y sus ojos brillaron de forma diferente, de una manera que no recordaba haber visto jamás en ella. _Yo la miro a ella como si fuese magia, porque ella lo es para mí. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?_

Mi cerebro se bloqueó en el mismo instante en que Emma se acercaba de a poco a mí. Sentí sus dedos apartar con extremo cuidado algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían mi rostro y ponerlos detrás de mis orejas. Miré sus labios y ella los humedeció con ayuda de su lengua, inclinándose cada vez más hacia mí.

—Emma... —susurré con un hilo de voz, clavando mis ojos en los suyos.

—Shhhh...

Cerré mis ojos cuando su aliento tibio chocó con mi boca y contuve el aire sin poder creer lo que estaba por pasar. _Emma Swan va a besarme y no haré nada para imperdirlo._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Mil disculpas por tardar un mes en actualizar, pero les juro que tengo un motivo: estoy en mi último año de colegio y a mediados de noviembre cierro por fin la etapa escolar, así que estoy llenísima de cosas; además, a fin de mes debo rendir tres pruebas para entrar a la universidad (maldito sistema) y ando nerviosa preparándome. Así que espero estar de vuelta acá luego de eso, no prometo nada antes. Solo les dejo claro que no voy a dejar de escribir el ff, básicamente porque está todo planificado. No las entretengo más, disfruten el capítulo y que tengan un buen mes. :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Sentí el roce de sus labios con los míos y mi corazón latió a mil por hora. No podía creer que Emma estaba por besarme, algo que solo creí posible en mis mejores sueños.

Y no me equivoqué. En el preciso instante en que el beso estaba por comenzar, afuera se escuchó la sirena de la patrulla. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los de Emma a escasos centímetros, brillaban como nunca y sus pupilas estabas dilatadas.

Las luces roja y azul estaban ya tan cerca que se veían desde el interior del escarabajo, aun con la lluvia cayendo y los vidrios empañados.

Por inercia nos alejamos pero sin romper con las intensas miradas, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y supuse que las mías igual. Relamió sus labios mirando los míos y tragué saliva, ligeramente jadeante.

Una mano golpeó la ventana del piloto y Emma se volteó a bajar el vidrio para ver quien era. David, tan encantador e inoportuno como siempre, sonrió al vernos y contuve las ganas de lanzarle una bola de fuego por interrumpirnos.

—Henry nos dijo que se quedaron varadas, ¿qué pasó?

—Si supiéramos, no seguiríamos aquí, ¿no crees? —solté con evidente enojo y lo fulminé con la mirada. Emma se bajó y me pidió que la siguiera.

—Vamos a remolcar el escarabajo. Papá lo conducirá, así que supongo que prefieres irte conmigo en la patrulla.

Me limité a asentir y fui por mi bolso al auto, me subí al copiloto del carro policial y esperé a que engancharan y aseguraran bien el amarre entre los dos vehículos. Cuando Emma volvió y arrancó para dirigirnos al pueblo, la tensión entre ambas era casi palpable en el aire. Ninguna se atrevía a hablar. Yo aún trataba de asimilar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en su cafetera con ruedas.

De la nada, después de varios minutos de trayecto, sentí su mano tibia tomar la mía. _¿Por qué me haces esto Emma?_ Me miró un instante y me dedicó esa sonrisa ladeada tan típica de ella. Dejó su mano sobre la mía y solo la alejaba para realizar los cambios correspondientes, de vez en cuando me daba sutiles apretones o suaves caricias con sus dedos. _¿Cómo no sentir algo por ella si hasta los más mínimos gestos me desestabilizan? Maldita rubia, sus manos tan suaves no ayudan a mi idea de dejar de lado mis sentimientos descontrolados por ella._

* * *

Snow nos abrió la puerta cuando llegamos al encantador departamento. Saltó a abrazar a su hija y yo entré suspirando. Mi bello hijo corrió a mí y me rodeó en un apretado abrazo, le correspondí de forma cariñosa y dejé un beso en su frente.

Cuando ya todos estábamos dentro, incluyendo a Zelena que por algún extraño motivo estaba aquí, Snow trajo una bandeja con bebidas calientes y nos sentamos en el living.

—¿Qué les pasó? —preguntó la anfitriona antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

—Pasamos el cartel de bienvenida y el auto se detuvo. Tratamos de encenderlo y nada. Ni siquiera con magia pudimos hacerlo andar—dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros y bebió el chocolate caliente que Snow le preparó especialmente a ella.

De pronto, la cosa más extraña del mundo pasó: Henry y Zelena se miraron fugazmente y trataron de ocultar sus sonrisas, desviando sus ojos a puntos cualquiera de la casa.

Zelena notó mi mirada sobre ella y se levantó del sillón, pretextando necesitar cambiar el pañal de Robin. Henry también notó mi mirada y se puso rojo como tomate. _Definitivamente no sabe mentir. Mi hijo es una mezcla de Emma y yo, no sabe mentir._ _Aquí hay algo raro..._

 _—_ ¿Qué hicieron durante tanto tiempo en el auto? —preguntó David tratando de buscar algún tema de conversación.

Emma se atragantó con el chocolate y escupió un poco en el piso, luego tosió y se sonrojó de golpe. Justo en ese momento, las paredes del encantador hogar parecían más interesantes que la posible conversación. _¿Qué tanto les puede costar pintar el lugar? La pintura se está cayendo a pedazos._

Ante nuestro silencio y notable incomodidad, además de nuestras mejillas al rojo vivo, Snow osciló su atención entre las dos esperando una respuesta. Se detuvo en mí con sus cejas alzadas, como diciendo "¿qué significa esto Regina?".

—David, cariño... —murmuró Snow con su mejor voz suave y le dio una pequeña caricia en la mano — ¿Qué tal si vas con Emma a ver qué le pasó a su auto? —sonrió y eso bastó para que su encantador esposo obedeciera.

Padre e hija se levantaron de sus respectivos sofás, se abrigaron y salieron hablando de las posibles causas de la falla. Zelena volvió con Robin dormida en sus brazos y la dejó en una cuna portátil que estaba en medio del salón.

—Regina, ¿me acompañas un momento a la cocina? Necesito una receta que al parecer tú conoces muy bien.

La miré con el ceño fruncido. _¿Qué receta quiere? ¿La de mis manzanas envenenadas? ¿Ya se hartó de David?_ Me levanté arreglando mi ropa y la seguí por inercia. Cuando quedamos lo bastante alejadas de mi hijo y mi hermana, ya dentro de la cocina, me di cuenta de lo que quería hablar.

—Era imposible que de la nada te dieras cuenta que mis talentos culinarios son inigualables, ¿no? —dije suspirando y me afirmé en la encimera, dándole la espalda al living.

—Ahora me vas a explicar qué fue esa tensión con la pregunta de David —exigió con una amable sonrisa y pasé mi mano por mi cabello, como si eso fuese a despejarme.

Tomé una honda bocanada de aire y me crucé de brazos formando un escudo imaginario. _¿Qué más da si le cuento a esta idiota lo que pasó? Ya sabe todo... Quizás me ayude a aclarar un poco la situación..._

—Emma... yo... ella...

—¿Ustedes...?

—Estuvimos... ella... —tragué saliva y suspiré— Estuvimos a punto de besarnos —solté en un susurro y cerré mis ojos un momento. Al abrirlos, me encontré con la morena de cabello corto con sus ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas y la mandíbula casi rozando el suelo.

—¿QUE TÚ Y EMMA QUÉ? —gritó más alterada de lo usual y la hice callar, no quería llamar la atención de los demás y ella parecía empeñarse en hacerlo.

—Cállate...

—¿Qué pasó con mamá y tú? —dijo Henry detrás de mí y salté del susto.

—Nada cariño —me giré a él y le sonreí falsamente para que no siguiera preguntando.

—¡ESTUVIERON A PUNTO DE BESARSE! —exclamó Snow con emoción y tanto Zelena como Henry embozaron enormes sonrisas. _¿Qué mierda significa todo esto?_

 _—_ ¡¿En que tú no sabes cerrar la boca, idiota?! —dije furiosa e hice mis manos puño.

—¿Es en serio, mamá? —preguntó Henry y quise que me tragara la tierra.

—Henry, yo...

—Te dije que iba a funcionar —interrumpió Zelena dirigiéndose a mi hijo.

—Tenías razón. Te debo diez dólares —respondió Henry y sacó el billete de su bolsillo, dándoselo a la bruja.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios está pasando aquí? —miré a los presentes con el ceño fruncido.

—Mejor cuéntanos qué pasó —apuntó Zelena con su malvada sonrisa.

—No hasta que me expliquen de qué hablan —sentencié cruzada de brazos, mirando a mi hermana enfadada.

—Un poco de bididi-badidi-bu y ya —se encogió de hombros sonriendo—. Al parecer un poquito de magia puede causar más magia de la esperada —comentó con dobles intenciones y me sonrojé ligeramente.

—¿Qué le hiciste al escarabajo?

—Un pequeño hechizo, algo inocente... —arrugó su nariz para restarle importancia— Uno inmune a toda magia excepto la mía. Era sencillo, tanto que se puede deshacer con esto —chasqueó sus dedos.

—¿Tú tenías idea de esto? —le pregunté a Snow y negó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Para nada, pero fue la mejor idea de Zelena hasta ahora —dijo sin dejar de sonreír y me tapé la cara con las manos.

—Gracias —mi hermana le guiñó el ojo—, pero la idea no fue mía, sino de Henry. Al parecer mi sobrinito es más inteligente que todos ustedes juntos.

Miré a mi hijo incrédula y sin entender qué pretendía con detener el auto. _¿Acaso Henry está al tanto de todo? No puede ser..._

—Regina, ¿me estás oyendo? —dijo Zelena agitando su mano frente a mis ojos.

—¿Me estabas hablando?

—Sí. Te decía que estadísticamente las personas dicen de 3 a 10 mentiras por minuto de conversación.

—¿Desde cuándo tan culta?

—Eso no importa ahora. Mi punto es que debes dejar de mentir al mundo y a ti misma y admitir que cometes un error enorme al aceptar ser dama de honor de Emma.

Sentí un puñetazo justo en el pecho al recordar ese importante hecho. _Olvidé por completo que Emma se va a casar... ¿Cómo pude pasar por alto eso? No me culpo, el casi beso me bloqueó._

La tristeza me embargó y miré al techo tratando de no llorar, cosa que últimamente pasaba muy seguido y cada vez era más difícil de controlar. Henry me abrazó con fuerza y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro correspondiéndole.

Snow me daba una caricia en el brazo cuando David entró al departamento con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hicimos el auto andar, aunque no supimos cuál fue la falla —se paró junto a su esposa y le dejó un beso en la frente.

—¿Y Emma dónde está? —preguntó Snow abrazándolo de lado.

Se escuchó la puerta rechinar y todos nos giramos a ver la entrada: Hook y Emma entraban sonrientes y tomados de la mano. Segundo puñetazo en el pecho, aun más fuerte que el primero. Miré sus manos unidas y apreté el cuerpo de mi hijo, inspirando hondo. Crucé mirada con Emma por un instante y fue como si mil agujas se enterraran en mi corazón. _¿Tan rápido olvidó lo que estuvo a un segundo de pasar? ¿Significa que solo fue un impulso y no lo sintió como yo?_

 _—_ ¿Van a quedarse a cenar? —preguntó Emma con ilusión y abrazó a su prometido.

—Nos encantaría, pero tengo tarea y debo organizar un proyecto de ciencias para la próxima semana —saltó al rescate mi hermoso Henry. Me miró sonriendo y entendí que lo había hecho para ayudarme a salir de aquella incómoda situación.

—Los Mills nos vamos —agregó Zelena tomando a su bebé y abrigándola excesivamente.

Me limité a asentir y fui a despedirme del encantador matrimonio. Snow me apartó un momento y me dio un fuerte abrazo, susurrando en mi oído:

—Que esto no te detenga, Regina. Ten esperanza, algún día tendrá su recompensa —nos miramos a los ojos y sonreí de lado.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, Emma me tomó del brazo sonriendo nerviosa.

—¿No quieres que los vaya a dejar? Ahora funciona el auto.

—No, nos iremos caminando, gracias —respondí lo más escueta posible, evitando mirar esos ojos que me volvían loca.

—Podemos teletransportarnos a la mansión también. No sé si recuerden que eso se puede hacer, aunque me queda claro que lo olvidaron en el auto. Quizás ni les interesaba llegar —comentó Zelena con veneno en sus palabras y Emma se alejó de mí, yendo directamente a su prometido.

No me atreví a ver a la feliz pareja, así que me di media vuelta y salí del departamento seguida de mi hermana con Robin y mi hijo.

* * *

Al entrar a la mansión, Henry se fue directo a su habitación y yo a mi despacho. Estaba sirviéndome una copa de sidra cuando entró Zelena y se sentó en el sillón como si fuera su casa.

—Casi matas a la pobre Robin con tanta ropa.

—Hacía frío afuera —dijo sin mirarme y me tomé el contenido del vaso de un solo trago, dejándolo encima de la mesilla donde tenía la botella.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada.

—¿Segura?

—Sí —dijo escueta y la miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Algo te pasa...

—No.

—Sí, ¿qué está pasando por esa cabeza además del color verde?

—Nada de tu incumbencia.

—Vamos Zelena...

—No importa lo que te diga —me miró a los ojos y solo vi enojo en ellos—, siempre la vas a elegir a ella.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —la miré confundida.

—De cierta rubia idiota que no es capaz de hacer sinapsis.

—¿Emma?

—Sabía que entenderías esa referencia —dijo guiñando su ojo.

—Como sea. ¿Qué pasa con Emma?

—Puede que llevemos poco tiempo en esto de actuar como hermanas, pero no puedo tolerar que te haga sufrir —dijo mirándome a los ojos y bajé la vista, suspirando—. Hey, mírame, no te hagas la loca —me encontré con su mirada y suspiré hondo—. Suena estúpido, pero me duele verte sufrir.

—Zelena, yo...

—Tú nada, Regina. Te he visto pasar tantos momentos con ella, que me es difícil pensar que te conformas con su amistad —la miré sorprendida y se levantó de golpe, dando vueltas en la habitación—. Incluso mamá se dio cuenta y esa rubia no lo hace —se pasó las manos por el cabello y gruñó.

—¿Cómo que mamá se dio cuenta? —dije estupefacta.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio va al Inframundo y arriesga la vida de su hijo y su "amado" para ver feliz a su "amiga"?

—Era mi deber —me defendí sin mucha convicción.

—Claro —rió con sarcasmo.

—Zelena...

—No puedo ver que te torturas así, por más que hace unos meses era lo que deseaba—se levantó enojada y fue directo a la puerta.

—Nos besamos —dije con los ojos cerrados y apretando nerviosa mis rodillas. No escuché la puerta abrirse, al parecer eso bastó para retenerla.

—¿No que había sido un "casi beso"? —escuché su voz cada vez más cerca, por lo que supuse que se había arrepentido de irse.

—Bueno, eso.

—Adelante.

—¿Con qué?

—¿Pretendes decirme que casi se besaron y no contarme con lujo de detalles todo? Te doy un enorme discurso de hermana mayor y ni un gracias recibo... —giré los ojos y tomó mis manos, para agitarlas como una niña pequeña— Vamos Regina, necesito detalles.

—No te vas a rendir hasta que te cuente, ¿no? —negó con una enorme sonrisa y suspiré— Está bien.

—Esa es mi hermanita —me apretó la mejilla y golpeé su mano.

—No hagas que me arrepienta—dije molesta y me miró esperando a que empezara—. Todo comenzó cuando el intento de auto falló...

—Henry es genial —me interrumpió.

—Déjame continuar, luego hablaremos de eso. Emma y yo discutíamos...

—Problemas en el paraíso —volvió a interrumpir.

—Ya cállate. No hablamos por un rato, me pidió perdón, la conversación tomó un rumbo algo extraño y la situación se tornó...

—¡Caliente! Yo sabía que esa Emma no era tan santa.

—¡Cierra esa boca y aprende a escuchar! Se acercó a mí y yo no supe qué hacer, me quedé estática, me miró directamente los labios y... David llegó.

—Por eso lo mirabas con esa cara hace un rato...

—No soy buena ocultando mis impulsos homicidas, creo que está más que claro.

—¿Al menos alcanzaron a besarse?

—Nuestros labios apenas se rozaron, Zelena.

—Eso también explica la postura de Emma...

—¿La postura?

—Ya sabes, estaba de brazos cruzados todo el tiempo, no paraba de mirarte aun cuando abrazaba al alcohólico y hasta se ofreció a dejar a su damisela en su amarillo corcel. Por otro lado, tu mirada de dolor cuando los viste entrar juntos te delató.

—Yo no los miré así —mi hombro derecho se levantó al decirlo y Zelena lo apuntó.

—¡Ja! Te dije, te delatas sola. No sabes mentir, querida.

—¿De nuevo con eso de las mentiras? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Algún día te lo explicaré, pero ahora no es el momento.

—Como digas. El punto es que no sé si solo fue algo del momento para ella o realmente lo deseó como yo.

—Va más por lo segundo...

—¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Ahora lees mentes?

—No, pero tengo ojos y pude ver a tu rubia mirándote mientras te despedías de Snow. Estaba pegada a Hook como musgo a un árbol, pero no te quitaba la vista de encima.

—No hagas que me ilusione, suficiente tengo con Snow y sus frases motivadoras.

—Agradece que te las da ella y no sus pájaros cantando —dijo seria, pero a los segundos nos miramos y reímos fuerte.

Cuando las risas cesaron, me serví media copa de sidra y la bebí de a poco. Dejé el vaso vacío y me senté junto a Zelena con la suficiente valentía para hablar:

—Hay algo más que deberías saber, pero esto no lo puede saber Snow—la miré a los ojos y asintió—, menos Henry —la apunté con el dedo índice y gesticuló cerrar su boca con candado—. Conocí a alguien en Boston.

—¿Y necesitas alcohol para decírmelo?

—Quizás.

—¿Qué tal el hombre?

—De hecho es mujer...

—A veces olvido que eres...

—¿Que soy qué? —dije algo molesta.

—Una persona capaz de apreciar la anatomía femenina —guiñó su ojo y yo rodé los míos—. No te hagas de rogar, ¿cómo la conociste?

—Después de cierta situación incómoda con Emma, nada sexual para que quede claro, necesitaba despejarme y salí a caminar. En un momento que yo no iba con todos mis sentidos alerta, chocamos y me vio... llorando. Fuimos a un bar, bebí de más y le conté todo sobre Emma.

—Que linda manera de empezar una conversación Regina, te felicito.

—Como sea. Emma se coló en el lugar, nos vio juntas, le pedí a Alex que coqueteáramos y...

—Alex, ahora la desconocida tiene nombre.

—Sonaste igual a Emma.

—¿Cómo reaccionó al coqueteo?

—¿Cuál de las dos?

—La que fue más interesante, tú decide.

—Eres una idiota.

—Vamos, dime.

—Emma se fue del local y me trató distante cuando volví al hotel. Alex dijo que le divirtió fingir el coqueteo e intercambiamos números.

—Eres rápida eh...

—En la noche nos arreglamos y me dijo que debe darle el visto a Alex.

—¿Quién se cree? Ese es trabajo mío como hermana mayor.

—¿Ahora tú con eso? ¡La única persona que debe aprobar a mi posible pareja soy yo!

—¿O sea que admites que esa tal Alex es una posible pareja?

—¡No! Me refería en líneas generales...

—Lo que sea. Necesito información y fotos de ella—se levantó arreglando su vestido y cabello—. Me voy a dormir, estoy exhausta. A diferencia tuya, no todas pasamos el día en el paraíso —lanzó un beso al aire y se fue antes de que pudiera replicarle.

Pasé varios minutos dando vueltas por mi despacho y salí de él solo para ir directamente a lo más difícil: debía hablar con Henry.


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡Sí, estoy viva (a medias, pero lo estoy)! Sé que les debo millones de disculpas por tardar casi dos meses en actualizar, pero bueno, dentro de toda la mierda que se me vino encima tengo buenas noticias: ¡me fue excelente en las pruebas para la universidad!, ya postulé y ahora me queda esperar los resultados en enero. Así que ahora quizás tenga más tiempo libre para escribir, aunque todo dependerá de mi estado anímico, no saben cuán bloqueada he estado estas últimas semanas (algunas ya saben el motivo). Ana también les envía sus disculpas, pero ella no tiene la culpa, créanme, la que no escribe acá soy yo.**

 **Antes de dejarles el capítulo, les aclaro que originalmente esto corresponde solo a la mitad de lo planeado para el noveno, pero no queríamos hacerlas esperar más y decidimos publicar ya. La otra parte la actualizaré en cuanto la escriba, espero que esto compense un poco la tardanza.**

 **Y eso, disfruten lo poco de lectura que les dejo jaja. Que tengan un buen fin de año (se los deseo en serio, porque este año va asqueroso hasta ahora) y que el 2017 se venga mejor. Espero sus reviews, nos leemos. :)**

 **"Que pasen un lindo fin de año y empiecen con muchas energías este nuevo año que comienza...Cuídense", les dice Ana (aw, que tierna).**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Sabía que lo que venía sería difícil, hablar seriamente con Henry siempre lo era, más aun si se trataba de mis sentimientos, incluso peor si involucraba a Emma.

Golpeé la puerta dos veces y tomé aire como nunca, él gritó "¡adelante!" y abrí con lentitud, asomando mi cabeza.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro —se sentó en su cama y dejó el cómic que leía sobre la mesa de noche.

Me senté a su lado y tomé sus manos para capturar toda su atención, dándoles un ligero apretón.

—Debemos hablar de algo bastante serio —busqué sus ojos con los míos y él asintió cuando nos miramos directamente, esperando que continuara—. Creo que ya te das una idea de qué se trata...

—Quizás, pero no quiero tirar ideas al azar, así que empieza tú.

—Es sobre... —aclaré mi garganta— Emma.

—No estaba tan alejado entonces. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya aclararon sus sentimientos?

—¿Qué? —dije incrédula, con mis ojos como plato y mi boca entreabierta.

—En el viaje, ya sabes, se supone que ahí hablarían sobre lo que ambas sienten —sonrió más de lo que debería y yo fruncí el ceño—. ¿Funcionó detener el auto?

—Sí, algo así... Un momento, ¡necesito explicaciones jovencito!

—¿Cómo lo hice? No fui yo, fue Zelena con magia.

—No sobre eso, es irrelevante ahora mismo. ¿Cóm... cómo supiste que...?

—¿Que estás enamorada de ella? —nos miramos a los ojos y suspiré. Sí, suspiré. No era fácil confesar algo de tanto peso con mi hijo. Las palabras no salían de mi boca, por lo que me limité a asentir— Hay que ser ciego para no notarlo, mamá. Además, te conozco mejor que nadie y sé reconocer tu lenguaje corporal.

—¿Lenguaje corporal?

—Sí. Eres tan obvia —comentó soltando una pequeña risa que, lejos de molestarme, me hizo sonreír tímida—. Basta con ver como la miras cuando te habla o tu sonrisa cuando se preocupa por nosotros —apretó apenas mis manos en un gesto de cariño y agradecí que tomara con tanta naturalidad el tema—, y te delatas cuando...

—¿Cuando qué? —lo miré esperando a que terminara la frase.

—Cuando está con Hook —murmuró haciendo una mueca de disgusto y suspiré pesadamente, bajando la mirada—. Así mismo te pones —apuntó mi rostro y lo miré de reojo— o incluso peor. Sigo sin entender cómo mamá no se da cuenta.

—Porque ama demasiado a su pirata —solté con desgano y rodé los ojos.

—No lo creo —negó con una sonrisa que me confundió—. En eso también fallas tú, mamá. Ella también se delata y tú no te percatas de ello. ¿O acaso crees que esos celos desmesurados ante cualquier cosa que te involucre es por amistad? —alzó su ceja sonriendo triunfante, recordándome el fuerte parecido entre Emma y él. Sonreían de la misma forma cuando sentían que estaban en lo correcto.

—No quiero ilusionarme Henry, no empieces con eso, suenas como tu abuela —dije tratando de mantener la firmeza y aclaré mi garganta antes de continuar—. Creo que te debo una gran explicación...

—¿Explicación?

—Sí, sobre todo esto —moví mis manos y reí con nervios—. No tengo la menor idea de cuándo comencé a... a... mirarla diferente —lo miré un par de segundos y luego bajé la mirada—, pero me di cuenta tarde, muy tarde.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya no estaba con nosotros, fue cuando se sacrificó por salvarme de la Oscuridad —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante el recuerdo y miré a Henry directamente—. Hubo un momento donde me dijo que yo había luchado demasiado como para ver mi felicidad destruida, y fue en ese instante cuando comprendí que no quería perderla porque ella era parte de mi final feliz —confesé con rapidez—. Después de eso desapareció, sentí que una parte de mí se había ido con ella, pero me aterraba admitirlo. Recuerdo que fui a la comisaría con la estúpida esperanza de encontrarla ahí, pero, como era de suponer, no estaba; lo único que había era su chaqueta roja colgada de la silla. Fue... horrible —susurré con la voz ya quebrada y Henry me rodeó con sus brazos—. Fue como si mi corazón hubiese sido reemplazado por una cuerda anudada, que se apretaba cada vez que inhalaba, tiraba de mis pulmones y me dificultaba respirar.

—Lo siento tanto, perdón por no haber estado para ti cuando necesitabas apoyo —dijo Henry con gesto apenado y yo negué rápidamente, acariciando sus mejillas.

—Tranquilo tesoro. Tú más que nadie me mantuviste a flote durante estos meses —ambos sonreímos y él acarició mi espalda con cariño—. Eres lo más importante en mi vida y eso no va a cambiar, esté con quien esté, mi hijo siempre irá primero.

El silencio inundó la habitación luego de mis palabras. Supuse que Henry aún procesaba la nueva información sobre mis sentimientos hacia su otra madre, así que no quise forzar una nueva conversación. A decir verdad, yo también necesitaba aquel silencio para calmar un poco mi mente. Sin embargo, no duró más de dos minutos, pues de pronto él me miró con una sonrisa que me inquietó.

—Mamá, ¡tengo una brillante idea!

—Oh no jovencito, nada bueno sale cuando alguien dice eso.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Por supuesto Henry.

—Entonces hazlo, déjame contarte mi plan antes de rechazarlo —abrí mi boca para replicarle pero no me lo permitió—. Dijiste que tu final feliz era con...

—Alto ahí —lo interrumpí con un gesto de mi mano y me miró atento—, nada de operaciones con nombres de animales.

—¡Pero es brillante! Se llamará "Operación Amarillo Corcel".

—Por Dios, me recuerda a ese espantoso escarabajo.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—¿Qué? ¡No! No habrá plan, Henry, es un caso perdido.

El rostro de Henry cambió de la nada y me mantuvo la mirada sin pestañear, era una pequeña batalla donde yo trataba de mantenerme firme y él serio. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su gesto no iba a funcionar, lo tornó a uno que me desarmó completamente, ese que utilizó desde pequeño para conseguir sus caprichos de niño y sus objetivos de adolescente. De alguna forma su expresión era entre apenada y suplicante, con un brillo en sus ojos que pedía a gritos que cumpliera lo que él quisiera.

—Dios, está bien, me rindo.

—¡Sí! —exclamó victorioso, sonriendo tal y como Emma hace cada vez que logra algo.

—Pero con una condición...

—Soy todo oídos.

—Debemos cambiar el horrendo nombre de la Operación.

—Claro, ¿alguna sugerencia? —dijo con entusiasmo ante mi participación, aunque yo ya buscaba cualquier nombre menos estúpido para el dichoso plan.

—Operación Jessie —dije luego de varios minutos desechando ideas, decidiéndome por ese en referencia a la canción que Emma cantó esa misma mañana en el auto y que tanto logró identificarme. Henry me miró extrañado y se encogió de hombros.

—No entiendo pero es cosa tuya. En fin, tú relájate y ya, que la abuela, Zelena y yo nos haremos cargo.

—Espera, ¿qué tienen que ver ellas en todo esto?

—Más de lo que crees. Antes de que te des cuenta, mamá y tú estarán juntas y felices —dijo con tanta convicción que me la transmitió y me fue inevitable sonreír.

—¿Qué hice yo para merecer un hijo tan perfecto? —dije con voz emocionada, acariciando su cabello.

—Ser una perfecta mamá a pesar de todo —sonrió de lado y nos abrazamos con fuerza, embargados por el sentimentalismo del momento.

Al separarnos, le deseé las buenas noches como hacía a diario y besé su frente, saliendo de su habitación con un aire de esperanza respecto a lo que vendría más adelante.

* * *

Me levanté un poco antes de lo acostumbrado para hacerle un recargado desayuno a Henry, que debía presentarse a la feria anual de ciencias de su colegio. Aunque nunca lo vi preparar su proyecto, al parecer lo tenía terminado, algo sobre eso había mencionado anoche, mas la conversación se centró en otro tema y no lo mencionamos.

Con la emoción que sentí al hablar con él, hasta olvidé algo importante: ¿cómo se sentía Henry respecto a todo este asunto? Él estaba involucrado directamente. Debía preguntárselo cuanto antes, no era algo menor como para tomarlo a la ligera.

Estaba pensando en Henry y terminando de servir las tortitas en la mesa, cuando mi celular sonó avisando un mensaje entrante. Yo ya me imaginaba de quien se trataba, es más, daba por sentado que era Emma. Tomé el teléfono y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios al comprobar que no me equivocaba, la sheriff no rompió su tradición de saludarme por las mañanas con sus alocadas ocurrencias, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

—"Despierta, bella durmiente" —decía el mensaje, acompañado como siempre por esas mini caras amarillas que tanto se empeñaba en usar.

Cuando finalicé el desayuno de mi hijo y bebía mi taza de café, le respondí sin dejar de sonreír:

—"Te equivocas de princesa, Swan. Y para tu información, ya estoy lista para empezar el día." —le envié además una foto del variado desayuno que tenía listo en la mesa.

—"Perdóneme, su majestad, espero que este error no sea motivo de una nueva maldición. Los pasaré a recoger para ir a la feria de ciencias en 10 minutos. No dejes que Henry se coma todas esas tortitas" —una carita guiñando el ojo junto a la última frase dio ese toque Swan que no podía faltar.

Encendí de nuevo la cocina y preparé más tortitas para Emma, porque tanto madre como hijo tenían un hambre insaciable y la comida se haría poca para los dos. Releía los mensajes de Emma cuando Henry bajó de su cuarto y me saludó, por lo que me sorprendió y di un pequeño salto.

—Oh Henry, no te había escuchado. ¿Cómo estás?

—Yo bien, y al parecer no soy el único... —me miró con una traviesa sonrisa.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque desde que entré a la cocina no has dejado de sonreír y mirar tu celular... —se sentó sin borrar su gesto divertido y comenzó a desayunar.

—Estás alucinando, cariño. Es una mañana normal, solo que hoy tú vas a presentar un proyecto que jamás te vi realizar... —dije en un vago intento de cambiar el tema, pero no funcionó.

—Zelena me ayudó. Y no, no alucino. Las tortitas extras que hiciste te delatan mamá. Sé que solo la haces para dos personas en esta ciudad y yo ya estoy comiendo, así que esas deben ser para... —el timbre sonó y Henry ni siquiera se molestó por ser interrumpido, sino que sonrió amplio y triunfante— Lo sabía.

Bien, bien, punto para mi hijo. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado predecible, necesitaba calmarme un poco y no delatarme ante los demás. Por suerte era Henry quien notaba esos detalles, confiaba en que él no iría por todo Storybrooke gritando que su madre adoptiva está enamorada de su madre biológica, a menos que de pronto sus genes florecieran y decidiera querer ser Snow en un ataque de sinceridad sin censura.

Me paré junto al espejo de la entrada y acomodé mi ropa, luego arreglé mi cabello para darle naturalidad y revisé que el labial estuviera perfectamente puesto. Tomé el pomo de la puerta soltando el aire acumulado en mis pulmones y abrí con lentitud, como si no estuviera esperando ansiosa su llegada.

—Hola —dijo Emma con la misma sonrisa que portaba la primera vez que nos conocimos, provocando un aluvión de recuerdos en mi mente, el cual concluyó con algo que no deseaba recordar en ese momento: nuestro casi beso hacia apenas un día.

—Adelante —dije permitiéndole la entrada y ella pasó como quien entra a su propia casa. Cerré la puerta tratando de regular mi respiración y me dirigí a la cocina.

—Hey Henry, ¿me dejaste tortitas? —le preguntó Emma y dejó un beso en su frente.

—No —respondió él con una enorme sonrisa y la rubia frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Le dije a Regina que debías guardarme! —osciló su mirada entre Henry y yo, con un gesto de indignación totalmente exagerado.

—No voy a dejar que nuestro hijo coma menos por alimentarte a ti, querida —solté alzando mi ceja y ella se cruzó de brazos molesta, divirtiéndome con su actitud infantil—. Es por eso que hice tortitas para ti, así no le quitas la comida a Henry —le mostré el plato con las masas aún tibias y esbozó una enorme sonrisa, dio saltos de alegría hasta llegar a mí y dejó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla, sorprendiéndome tanto que mis pómulos no tardaron en tomar una fuerte tonalidad roja. Henry, que estaba frente a nosotras, elevó sus cejas como diciendo "te lo dije" y sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

Emma tomó un tenedor y con rapidez devoró todo el contenido del plato, demostrando con gestos que le había gustado la comida, yendo desde pulgares en alto a sonidos de placer. Estos últimos llegaron a incomodarme un poco, pero no por su evidente gusto por mis preparaciones, sino porque aquellos sonidos llegaban al lado más oscuro de mi imaginación e imágenes no aptas para todo público acompañaban las escenas que se formaban en mi mente. _Maldita Swan, para colmo pasaremos todo el día juntas en el colegio de Henry._

—Voy a subir por mis cosas—dijo Henry limpiándose la boca con una servilleta—, ya vuelvo—me miró guiñando su ojo y corrió escaleras arriba en un par de segundos, dejándonos a solas.

Emma, que ya había terminado de comer, imitó a Henry y limpió su boca con un trozo de papel, dejando una pequeña migaja en el borde de sus labios. Inevitablemente fijé mi vista en aquel detalle por más tiempo del debido y ella lo notó, la miré a los ojos de inmediato y le señalé la zona para que sacara la migaja, pero claro, Emma era torpe, la muy idiota no entendió el mensaje. _Esto no puede estar pasándome,_ pensé rodeando la mesa de la cocina y parándome frente a ella, sin deshacer el contacto visual. _¡Aprovecha la oportunidad y ponla a prueba!,_ gritaba una parte de mi mente, esa que creía las palabras de Snow, Zelena y Henry sobre los sentimientos de Emma hacia mí.

Con extrema lentitud alcé mi mano y la posé sobre su mejilla, mordí mi labio inferior para apaciguar los nervios que me carcomían y retiré la migaja de la comisura de sus labios con la yema de mi pulgar, mirando fijamente la zona. El calor de su aliento y de sus labios logró que mi corazón latiera como loco y mis mejillas se sonrojaran de golpe. Emma, yendo en contra de lo que creí al principio, no tuvo una reacción tan diferente a la mía, pues sus pómulos se tiñeron de rojo y su respiración se tornó irregular, o al menos eso pude notar con mi mano aún sobre su rostro. Clavé mis ojos en los suyos con una intensidad inexplicable, dejé una delicada caricia en su labio inferior con mi dedo pulgar y retiré mi mano de a poco, alejándome de ella y dándole la espalda para irme del lugar. Su mano me detuvo, tomó la mía con firmeza y tiró de mí hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedaron totalmente pegados.

—Deja los platos en el lavavajillas, voy por mi bolso—susurré a unos poco centímetros de sus labios mirándolos y me separé con calma, dejándola un poco boquiabierta y plantada en su posición.

Salí de la cocina con un sugerente movimiento de caderas, ese que sabía que miraría como idiota y, en el mejor de los casos, le gustaría. Subí las escaleras pensando en su reacción y mi sonrisa crecía cada vez más. _Quizás no todo está tan perdido como creí._


	10. Capítulo 10

**¡Hola a todas! Venía a agradecerles de todo corazón, de parte de Ana y yo, el apoyo que han demostrado por el ff. No saben cuánto significa para nosotras que esto les guste, cuánto nos emociona leer cada review o comentario por whatsapp/twitter. Es muy lindo saber que están tan metidas en la historia, nunca creímos que llegaríamos a tantas personas jaja. ¡Mil gracias por todo!**

 **Y, para seguir con la tradición, les pido nuevamente disculpas por tardar siglos en actualizar. Espero que entiendan que no estoy pasando por el mejor momento de mi vida; hay días (como hoy) donde las palabras me salen con facilidad y el capítulo prácticamente se escribe solo, pero hay otros donde estoy bloqueada por completo y la frustración que eso me produce lo hace mil veces peor. En recompensa, este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, hasta a mí me sorprendió jaja, no creí que daba para tanto. Oh, y los próximos se vienen con varias sorpresas, estoy MUY ansiosa por escribirlos (en serio, estoy feliz de llegar a este punto de la historia).**

 **Sin entretenerlas más, que disfruten este capítulo. Nos leemos pronto, no olviden dejar review y comentarnos qué les pareció en cualquier red social. Que tengan una buena semana. :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Apenas llegamos al gimnasio del colegio con Emma y Henry, nos pusimos a buscar a Zelena a petición de mi hijo. La encontramos junto a un enorme volcán casero y varias pancartas explicando el proyecto de Henry, todo perfectamente listo para presentarse. Él corrió hasta mi hermana y la abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondido por la pelirroja con cariño. Emma y yo presenciamos la extraña muestra de afecto totalmente sorprendidas, mirándonos sincronizadas para preguntarnos qué pasaba sin decir palabra alguna.

—¡Hola Regina! —exclamó Zelena dándome un abrazo y yo abrí mis ojos como plato, tratando de corresponder el inusual saludo de mi hermana— Hola Emma —dijo de forma escueta al separarse de mí y miró de pies a cabeza a la rubia con una mueca. Quise reír ante su evidente rechazo a la rubia, pero me contuve.

Henry se integró al grupo con Robin en brazos y tomó su manito para saludarnos, agitándola de lado a lado. La bebé soltó una pequeña carcajada que hizo sonreír a todos y Emma incluso le respondió el saludo con su mano, mas Zelena, al ver a la rubia, tomó a su hija y se alejó de nosotras. Digo nosotras porque Henry la siguió con rapidez y nos dejó solas por segunda vez en el día.

Esos 30 segundos en silencio con Emma a mi lado se hicieron eternos e incómodos. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir, después de la escena tensa en la cocina me era mil veces más complicado relacionarme con la rubia. Escuché que suspiraba y me atreví a mirarla, ella justo abría su boca para hablar y dijo:

—¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta para ver los otros proyectos? —sonrió de lado y respiré hondo para no besarla ahí mismo, había algo en esa característica sonrisa que me enloquecía.

—¿Por qué no? —respondí alzando mi ceja y me ofreció su brazo para comenzar a caminar.

Dudé por un par de segundos, pero tomé su brazo y empezamos a recorrer el lugar con calma, mirando cada puesto sin prestar mucha atención realmente. Emma, por supuesto, fingía entender cada cosa que le explicaban los estudiantes, asintiendo y frunciendo el ceño de manera exagerada. Yo quería reír, no por burlarme de ella, sino porque me daba ternura que jamás quisiera perder o admitir que no sabía algo.

—No sabía que vendían comida en las ferias de ciencia —comentó la rubia al ver un carrito de palomitas y algodón de azúcar.

—Ni yo —dije mirando lo mismo que Emma.

—Elige: palomitas o algodón de... —dijo con entusiasmo, casi saltando de alegría.

—Oh no, gracias, yo no como nada eso —la interrumpí con mi mano en alto y negando con la cabeza.

—No me vengas con eso, Regina. Conmigo has probado cosas nuevas —me miró alzando su ceja y mis mejillas se sonrojaron de golpe al imaginar más de lo debido—, como la hamburguesa que almorzamos en tu oficina.

—Eso fue para no despreciar tu invitación, Swan.

—Entonces ahora te invito a comer un poco de felicidad con sabor dulce, y no, no puedes negarte porque sería muy maleducado de tu parte —me apuntó con su dedo y bufé resignada.

Me llevó tomada del brazo hasta la pequeña fila que se formó para comprar y sacó dinero del bolsillo de su chaqueta, contando un par de billetes y confirmando los precios en un pequeño cartel. Cuando llegamos al final y el señor nos miraba para atendernos, Emma me dijo:

—¿Qué vas a querer?

—Tú invitas, sorpréndeme —la miré directo a los ojos y alcé mi ceja de forma sugerente, poniendo a prueba nuevamente a la rubia.

La cara de Emma pasó de una palidez extrema a un rojo intenso, con sus ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas. Se giró con rapidez, pidió un algodón de azúcar y el vendedor le entregó una enorme nube rosa, ella pagó y nos alejamos de a poco. Caminamos hasta el patio trasero del colegio y nos sentamos en una banca junto a un enorme árbol, quedando refugiadas del sol de mediodía y de las miradas curiosas de los demás asistentes de la feria.

—Anda Regina, prueba —dijo Emma sacando un poco de algodón y metiéndolo en su boca.

—No lo haré, señorita Swan, no estaba en mis planes ensuciar mis manos —me excusé sin medir las consecuencias, para cuando lo noté ya era tarde.

—Eso tiene solución —dijo al tiempo que sacaba un trozo de aquella esponjosa nube y la comprimía con ayuda de sus dedos—, abre la boca —me miró a los ojos con decisión y entendí lo que pretendía.

No puse resistencia. Clavé mis ojos en los suyos y procuré transmitir mucha intensidad, relamí mis labios y los abrí con lentitud. Emma puso el dulce en mi boca y sentí como rápidamente el sabor invadía mi boca, saqué lo que quedó en mis labios con la punta de mi lengua y embocé una pequeña sonrisa. La rubia frente a mí estaba congelada, parecía petrificada. Quise atribuir su boca entreabierta y su respiración irregular al pequeño espectáculo que le había dado, a esa escenita que le monté solo para poner a prueba sus límites. Una parte de mí soltó una risa malévola, tenerla así me encantaba.

Emma turnó quien comía algodón de azúcar, una vez ella, una vez yo, y así hasta que acabamos con la golosina. Las risas y juegos se hicieron presentes, al igual que las miradas intensas y los roces casuales. Sin darnos cuenta, estábamos sentadas de lado en la banca y a una escasa distancia, Emma tenía su brazo estirado hacia mí sobre la madera donde apoyábamos nuestras espaldas y yo tenía mis manos peligrosamente cerca de sus piernas.

Estaba en pleno uso de mis mejores dotes de conquista, vale decir, esa mirada que la ponía nerviosa y el jugueteo con mis labios, cuando nos interrumpió Zelena con su estridente voz:

—¡Por fin las encontré! —suspiró como si estuviera agotada— ¿Podrían dejar de actuar como una típica pareja adolescente e ir a ver la exposición de su hijo? —sonrió con sarcasmo y Emma se alejó de mí de golpe, totalmente sonrojada y carraspeando.

Miré a Zelena con la ceja alzada, como diciendo "¿no podías interrumpir en un peor momento?", y ella se limitó a elevar sus hombros para disculparse. Entramos al gimnasio y nos dirigimos a ver el puesto de Henry, que caminaba de lado a lado en apenas un metro cuadrado de espacio, masajeando sus manos con nervios. Zelena se acercó a él, le arregló la camisa y le susurró algo al oído, para luego quedarse parada lejos de la vista de todos. Los tres jueces de la feria de ciencias estaban frente a Henry y él, luego de mirarnos a Emma y a mí, comenzó a explicar:

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Henry Mills y hoy voy a presentar un volcán de bicarbonato y vinagre —dijo sin mucha convicción pero portando una traviesa sonrisa, lo que me confundió—. Como ustedes bien sabrán, el vinagre es un ácido, específicamente ácido acético, y el bicarbonato de sodio una base. Al reaccionar juntos forman ácido carbónico, un compuesto muy inestable que se rompe al instante en agua, y dióxido de carbono, que crea toda la efervescencia, ya que escapa de la solución. Pueden apreciar aquí las ecuaciones químicas de la reacción -señaló una de las pancartas a su lado y volvió su atención a los jueces-. Para mi experimento, realicé un ligero cambio a lo que se acostumbra a ver en estos volcanes, así que... —tomó una pequeña botella de vinagre— disfruten —vertió el contenido sobre el centro del volcán y vapores de colores emergieron de él, con tonalidades similares a las auroras boreales que se forman en los polos, para dar paso a la esperada "lava" del proyecto, la cual tenía los mismos colores de los vapores.

Todos miraban con asombro el espectacular volcán de Henry, algunos llegaron a fotografiar con sus celulares y otros aplaudieron a mi hijo, incluyéndome. Me sentí orgullosa de él... hasta que noté como Zelena movía su mano con sutileza, calzando con el cambio de pigmento del vapor y la lava. _Por eso estos dos andaban tan cómplices._

Los jueces tomaron un par de notas, le dieron las gracias a Henry y se despidieron, dando por finalizada la feria. Anunciaron que irían a deliberar a los ganadores y se fueron por el pasillo que llevaba al interior del colegio. Fue entonces cuando Henry y Zelena se acercaron a Emma y a mí, yo miré algo molesta mi hijo pero no se dio por aludido.

—¡Wow chico! Eso fue... wow, asombroso —exclamó Emma en un tono bastante chillón, moviendo sus manos sin control, como queriendo expresar su sorpresa.

—Bastante, de hecho. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —pregunté adrede mirando con enojo a Henry, quien enrojeció de golpe. Desvié mi mirada a Zelena y se encogió de hombros, fingiendo inocencia.

—Un científico jamás revela sus secretos —respondió Henry, riendo incómodo.

—¿No eran los magos? —cuestionó Emma entrecerrando sus ojos, tratando de recordar la frase original. Rodé mis ojos y traté de no golpearla ahí mismo. _¿Cómo puede esa idiota causarme tanta ternura?_

Los jueces subieron al escenario, probaron el micrófono un par de veces y la profesora de ciencias, quien presidía a los jurados, era quien daría el resultado final, por lo que tomó el mando y miró al público.

—Buenas tardes a todos los presentes —dijo con formalidad, pero sin llegar a sonar distante o altiva —, me complace anunciar a los ganadores de esta competencia, que cada año elige los más innovadores y creativos proyectos como merecidos triunfadores.

La profesora premió al tercer y segundo lugar, respectivamente. Dos chicas fueron las elegidas, subieron a recibir sus medallas y posaron para el fotógrafo del periódico escolar y sus orgullosos familiares.

—Y, para finalizar, el primer lugar de la feria de ciencias de este año es para... —sacó una tarjeta de un pequeño sobre y luego alzó su vista al público— ¡Henry Mills! —exclamó y una ola de vítores estalló de pronto.

Henry sonrió de oreja a oreja y caminó hasta el escenario entre felicitaciones. Al subir, se paró junto a los jurados y saludó con la mano a sus compañeros, sin borrar su gesto de felicidad. Recibió un trofeo con forma de tubo de ensayo, el cual iba acompañado de una pequeña placa con la fecha del evento y el registro del primer lugar. Emma corrió a tomarle fotos a nuestro hijo desde una mejor posición, pasando bruscamente entre la gente que se cruzaba en su camino. Zelena y yo aplaudimos con entusiasmo desde nuestras ubicaciones al fondo del gimnasio, alzando las manitos de Robin para saludar al premiado.

Al bajar del escenario, Henry y Emma caminaron abrazados hasta nosotras hablando de quizás qué cosa, pues él venía rojo como un tomate y ella reía a carcajadas mientras le daba pequeños golpes en el brazo.

—¡Aquí viene el chico genio! —exclamó la rubia con entusiasmo y orgullo.

—Mamá... —dijo Henry rodando los ojos.

—Nada de "mamá" con esa cara —lo apuntó con su índice, frunciendo el ceño—. Ve a tu hijo, Regina-se giró a mirarme y yo alcé mi ceja—, se avergüenza de mí.

—¿Ahora es mi hijo? —ella asintió y solté una sarcástica carcajada— Entiendo perfectamente el motivo de su vergüenza, Emma, tus gritos de felicidad se escuchaban hasta acá.

—¡Hey! —reclamó ofendida, cruzándose de brazos y formando un pequeño puchero con su labio inferior. _Gracias Swan, había olvidado por un momento que a veces puedes ser una ternura total y que quiero besar ese maldito puchero._

—¡Felicitaciones Henry! —gritó Zelena sacándome de mis pensamientos— Se nota que la inteligencia viene en lo Mills —comentó con su típica sonrisa.

—Te escuché, Zelena —murmuró Emma fulminándola con la mirada.

—Era la idea, querida —le guiñó el ojo la bruja, molestando aun más a la rubia.

—Dejando de lado ciertas acotaciones innecesarias, ¿qué les parece celebrar el triunfo con una cena?

—No creo que invadir Granny's sea una buena idea, Emma. No todos somos fans de comer ahí tan seguido... —dije disgustada ante la idea de ir a cenar al restaurante de la abuelita, más que nada por la falta de privacidad del lugar.

—Entonces cenamos en mi casa, no hay problema.

—Si no cocinas tú, acepto ese premio —dijo entre risas Henry, contagiándonos inevitablemente a Zelena y a mí. No así a Emma, que golpeó el brazo del chico por enésima vez.

—Que poca fe me tienen. A Regina le gusta lo que cocino, ¿o no? —me miró para confirmar lo dicho.

—A Regina le gusta cualquier cosa que tú... —comenzó Zelena y la pisé disimuladamente antes de que terminara la frase, aunque estuviera en lo cierto.

—Entonces... —carraspeó Emma algo incómoda— los paso a dejar a la mansión ahora y vienen a mi casa para la cena.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunté rogando en mi mente que aceptara.

—No, gracias —respondió con una sonrisa enorme, orgullosa de poder arreglárselas sola—. Pasaré al supermercado a comprar lo necesario y les avisaré cuando esté todo listo. Por cierto, también estás invitada Zelena —miró a la bruja y esta sonrió falsamente, no muy contenta por la propuesta.

Henry dio por finalizada la conversación, así que tomó a Robin en sus brazos y caminó adelante con Zelena, dejándonos a solas con Emma por tercera vez. _¿Será esto parte de la Operación? ¿Habrá puesto al tanto a Zelena y Snow?_

El camino de vuelta a casa fue silencioso; yo en el asiento copiloto, Zelena, Robin y Henry atrás. Ellos iban pendientes de la bebé y sus balbuceos, yo trataba de no mirar a Emma demasiado y la rubia iba conduciendo concentrada. El silencio entre ambas no era incómodo, pero algo dentro de mí quería forzar una conversación sin sentido. Sin embargo, no hallé motivos para entablar diálogo, y cuando lo noté ya estábamos afuera de la mansión.

Ayudé a Zelena a bajar con Robin y Henry salió de los últimos. Emma se despidió con un gesto de mano y se alejó tocando la bocina repetidas veces, aunque apenas sonaba de lo vieja que era. Mi hijo corrió a abrir la puerta de nuestro hogar y yo me quedé plantada en la calle, mirando al escarabajo alejarse hasta perderse entre las calles.

* * *

Y ahí estábamos los Mills, en la entrada de la casa Swan. Henry golpeó dos veces y yo por acto reflejo arreglé mi ropa, cuidando que estuviera perfectamente puesta. Había elegido un sencillo y ajustado vestido negro, acompañado de mis clásicos tacones de aguja del mismo color, logrando así el conjunto clásico y seductor que me caracterizaba. Traté de que el esmero en mi apariencia no fuera tan notorio, pero, como siempre, Henry y Zelena fueron un paso más adelante, hasta me ayudaron a elegir la joyería correcta y el maquillaje más acorde a la ocasión.

Emma abrió la puerta de su casa y Henry pasó de inmediato a saludarla con un abrazo, luego entró Zelena con Robin en sus brazos, ignorando a la rubia de forma olímpica, y finalmente yo. La sheriff cerró la puerta y nos quedamos paradas junto a ella, mientras los demás se saludaban.

—Toma, traje un vino para la cena —dije ofreciéndole la botella y sonriendo con nervios.

—Por un momento creí que traerías una tarta de manzana, pero esto no está mal —dijo tomando la botella y yo golpeé suavemente su brazo—. ¡Hey! No agredas a la dueña de casa —hizo un puchero tratando de no reír y por inercia mordí mi labio inferior al ver su gesto. _Debo controlarme, están todos presentes, debo controlarme._

—Y tú deberías tratar bien a tu invitada, ¿no? Mínimo un "gracias Regina".

—Gracias Regina —imitó mi tono de voz y la golpeé nuevamente, ambas ya riendo.

—Ya llevas dos, Emma. La tercera vez va con bola de fuego, y no digas que no te lo advertí —la apunté con mi dedo alzando mi ceja y ella asintió sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Mejor vamos a la mesa, antes de que papá y Hook arrasen con la comida —comentó riendo y mi rostro se enserió de golpe. _¿Qué hace Hook aquí?_

Tragué la poca saliva que quedaba en mi boca y la seguí hasta una perfecta mesa servida para siete personas. Sí, siete, aunque originalmente éramos tan solo seis, porque nadie tenía planeada la presencia de cierto manco. Mi reacción no fue tan diferente a la de Zelena y Henry, que me miraron de inmediato y pusieron su mejor cara de odio al invitado intruso. Snow portaba una extraña mueca, mezcla entre desprecio por su yerno y compasión por mí. David, como siempre, era el más encantado con el pirata, ambos hablaban animados quizás de qué estupidez, apartados del resto.

—¡Pasen a la mesa, por favor! —exclamó Emma con una enorme sonrisa y fue a la cocina por un sacacorchos.

David se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa, con Snow a su izquierda y Hook a su derecha. Junto a Hook, Emma con Henry al lado; frente a Emma, yo; frente a Henry, Zelena; Robin y Neal en unas adorables sillas de bebés en el lateral frente a David.

—Wow, no sabía que vendían esta cena en Granny's —comentó Henry mirando la comida sobre la mesa, la cual desprendía un agradable aroma.

—Porque no lo hacen, chico. La cociné yo —respondió Emma y todos nos giramos a mirarla, totalmente incrédulos.

—Emma, ¿tú cocinaste? —preguntó Snow soltando una risita.

—Sí.

—¿Tú sola? —dijo David.

—Sí...

—Vamos mamá, ¿dónde compraste la cena? —Henry la miró riendo.

—¡En serio la hice yo! —exclamó Emma alzando sus manos y abriendo exageradamente sus ojos— Por muy increíble que se escuche, yo sé cocinar, y es gracias a unas clases que me dio Regina hace un tiempo —los presentes se giraron de golpe a mirarme y carraspeé con fuerza, sonrojada hasta el cuello.

—Querida, si untar mantequilla en un pollo de forma sugerente es dar una clase, no quiero imaginar cuando te enseñe a hacer pie de arándanos... —comentó Zelena con su malévola sonrisa y todos la miramos boquiabiertos, yo la pisé bajo la mesa y ella me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Zelena! —dije molesta, evitando en todo momento los ojos curiosos de los demás.

—Está bien, de manzana. Perdona mi error —contestó Zelena, ganándose una segunda pisada de mi parte.

—Será mejor que cenemos, ¡tengo mucha hambre! —interrumpió Snow tratando de quitar la tensión del momento y todos lo agradecimos en silencio.

La comida fue servida en cada plato, el vino en algunas copas y el agua en otras. Yo opté por la bebida alcohólica, definitivamente la necesitaría para sobrevivir aquella noche si debía soportar al trío dinamita de Zelena, Henry y Snow, que querían a toda costa poner en marcha la dichosa Operación Jessie.

Los cubiertos comenzaron a sonar e incluso algunas exclamaciones de agrado ante el sabor de la comida, las cuales hicieron que Emma sonriera con orgullo ante el éxito de su creación. Y estaba en todo el derecho de hacerlo, porque el pollo a la naranja que cocinó estaba delicioso y el puré de papas lo complementaba a la perfección, hasta la ensalada que preparó estaba bien aliñada.

—¿Ven? Yo sí sé cocinar —dijo Emma recalcando la afirmación de la oración.

—Es una caja de sorpresas, señorita Swan —comenté alzando mi ceja y llevando otra porción de la cena a mi boca.

—Amor, ¿me ayudas con esto? —le preguntó Hook a Emma, apuntando con la boca su plato.

Quise reír a carcajada limpia pero me aguanté. El pirata no había probado aún la cena porque no podía tomar el cuchillo y el tenedor para trozarla, así que Emma debió hacerlo por él. Las mejillas de la rubia estaban tan rojas que temí que explotara, mas era obvio que la situación era bastante vergonzosa, no debía sentirse orgullosa de tener que cortar la cena de su prometido, ¿no?, solo faltaba que se la diera en la boca para hacerlo totalmente jocoso.

—Gracias —murmuró Hook cuando Emma terminó con la tarea, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

Tomé aire y conté hasta 10 con extrema rapidez, tratando de no pensar demasiado en lo que acababa de presenciar. Sentía los ojos de mi hijo y mi hermana sobre mí, pero no quise devolverles la mirada, sabía que si lo hacía me quebraría. Zelena, sin embargo, no iba a dejar pasar una valiosa oportunidad para burlarse de alguien, no era propio de ella, y su víctima fue el adicto al delineador de ojos y la ropa de cuero negro.

—¿No te molesta tener que hacer todo por él, Emma? —miró a la rubia con una pesada sonrisa y esta la miró alzando su ceja— Te lo digo porque yo preferiría estar con alguien que sea capaz de comer su propia cena sin ayuda, con dos manos, ya sabes-agregó agitando las suyas y arrugando la nariz.

Emma respiró hondo y siguió comiendo, ignorando por completo el ácido comentario de mi querida hermana.

En la mesa no se escuchaba nada además del ruido de los cubiertos. Yo ya iba por la segunda copa de vino, a ese paso me bebería la botella sola y no me importaba realmente hacerlo. Henry, que había terminado su cena de los primeros, jugaba animado con ambos bebés y les hacía sonidos y morisquetas extrañas, sacando tiernas carcajadas de los pequeños. De la nada, Robin soltó una especie de ladrido y todos la miramos sorprendidos, tratando de aguantar la risa.

—Muy bien Robin, haz dicho "mamá"—dije con mi mejor sonrisa, lista para atacar a la pelirroja.

—Deberías limpiar tus oídos, Regina, ella solo intentó ladrar —replicó Zelena, cayendo redondo en mi juego.

—Olvidas que su mamá es una perra y que probablemente ella está tratando de imitarla —ataqué tomando la copa de vino y bebiendo un largo sorbo del líquido.

Emma no contuvo la risa y tapó su boca para hacerla menos notoria. Hook y David miraban en cualquier dirección tratando de no reír tan fuerte, mientras Snow y Henry intentaban en vano concentrarse en los bebés. La furia de Zelena llegó de lleno y por poco me golpeó ahí mismo. Yo solo defendí a Emma, realmente no sé por qué, solo lo hice y las palabras ya estaban dichas.

Terminé la copa de vino y la dejé sobre la mesa, para comer el último bocado de pollo y puré que quedaba en mi plato. David aclaró su garganta y habló en su peor intento por entablar una conversación entre los presentes:

—Hey Emma, ¿cómo vas con los preparativos para la boda?

El silencio fue sepulcral y todos nos giramos a mirar a la salvadora. Decir que estaba roja como un tomate era poco, su cara pasó al tono rojizo de un segundo a otro, cambio digno de un camaleón en peligro. Carraspeó tan fuerte que temí que su garganta se rasgase y respondió:

—No he avanzado mucho, bah, hemos... —rió con nervios y pasó su mano por su cuello.

—¿Hemos? —preguntó su padre.

—Hook y yo —miró fugazmente al nombrado—. Lo único que he hecho es ir a Boston con Regina a ver el vestido —se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces te falta una parte muy importante del casamiento —soltó Zelena de la nada y rellené mi copa con vino, preparándome para lo que diría.

Acerqué el vaso a mi boca y bebí un sorbo con lentitud, mientras todos miraban atentos a la pelirroja y esperaban a que continuara.

—La lencería que usarás en la noche de bodas —dijo Zelena con una naturalidad fingida y me atraganté con el vino, tosiendo tanto que la garganta me ardió.

La cara de la salvadora era un poema, digna de todos los premios existentes en el universo. Hook no sabía dónde meterse. David y Snow tenían los ojos tan abiertos que por poco se les saldrían de sus cuencas y la mandíbula les llegaría al suelo. Henry tapó su cara tratando de borrar toda imagen de su cabeza, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—Aunque no creo que encuentres algo... sexy en este pueblito —continuó hablando la bruja, jugando distraída con su hija—. Deberías ir a Boston, ¿no? Debe estar repleto de tiendas que vendan cosas decentes para la ocasión -le guiñó el ojo.

—Zelena, yo creo que... —se aventuró a decir Emma.

—Oh no, querida, tú no crees nada. Mientras más pronto hagas ese viaje y específicamente esa compra, mejor para todos. De una vez por todas todo este asunto debe tomar forma, ¿no? —chasqueó la lengua y sonrió con fingida inocencia.

—¿Y te ofreces de voluntaria para ayudarme a elegir? —bufó Emma riendo sarcástica.

—Para nada, no quiero tener pesadillas. Es obvio que tu pirata de pacotilla no puede acompañarte, menos aun tus padres o tu hijo —cerré mis ojos al oírla, entendí de inmediato a donde quería llegar con la propuesta—. Considero que la persona más idónea es Regina, es tu amiga y dama de honor, ¿verdad?

Quise estrangularla ahí mismo, lanzarle bolas de fuego hasta convertirla en cenizas, golpear su típica sonrisa hasta que aprendiera a callarse. Pero me contuve. Por Dios, ¡cuánto me contuve! Apreté tanto mis manos que mis nudillos estaban blancos y las uñas herían mi propia piel. Juré por un momento que Emma le respondería que no le interesaba comprar la lencería, pero saltó con algo que jamás imaginé, algo que me desarmó por completo:

—Creo que a Regina le emocionaría ir —me miró sonriendo y algo en mi mente gritó que huyera del lugar.

—¿Por qué le emocionaría ir? —preguntó Snow con cautela, aunque yo ya sentía que el corazón se me saldría por la boca.

—Esto comienza a ponerse divertido —rió Zelena y se dejó caer en su silla, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a los emisores como si se tratara de un partido de tenis.

—Vamos Regina, cuéntales qué pasó en Boston —insistió Emma, logrando confundirme más de lo que ya estaba.

 _¿De qué está hablando? No creo que se refiera a la loca cantante del parque, ni al restaurante italiano que visitamos, ni al karaoke improvisado del regreso a Storybrooke, ni a... Oh rayos._

—¿De qué habla mamá, mamá? —Henry se dirigió a mí y tapé mi cara con ambas manos, deseando desaparecer antes que continuar con aquella tortura.

—Regina conoció a alguien en Boston.

 _Bingo, ¡ding ding ding! ¡Tenemos una ganadora! Emma Swan, la persona que no sabe cerrar la boca, superando incluso a su madre, por muy imposible que eso suene._

El silencio que siguió a esa oración se me hizo eterno. Saqué con lentitud mis manos y miré a Henry con una sonrisa repleta de nervios, como pidiendo perdón por no haberle contado ese detalle. Aunque claro, yo lo había olvidado casi del todo, completamente centrada en cierta rubia indiscreta.

—Wow, eso es nuevo —dijo Snow, reflejando con su voz el impacto de la noticia—. ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Alex, se llama Alex —murmuré entre dientes, fulminando con la mirada a la salvadora frente a mí.

—¿Y cómo es él? —escuché decir a David, mas yo no dejaba de mirar a Emma.

—Ella, de hecho es ella —sonreí resignada.

Y este silencio fue aun peor que el anterior. Creo que hasta lograba oír los pensamientos confundidos de gran parte de los presentes, exceptuando a Emma y Zelena, que ya estaban al tanto de todo.

—No sé ustedes —fue Henry quien rompió la tensión de la estancia—, yo estoy feliz de escuchar eso —sonrió de forma tan genuina que quise saltar sobre la mesa y abrazarlo fuerte.

—¿Qué? —Emma lo miró alzando su ceja, como si acabase de decir la más descabellada cosa del mundo.

—¿Por qué no? Sé que mamá es increíble y no depende de tener a alguien a su lado, pero un poco de compañía jamás viene mal. Podrías invitarla a Storybrooke y...

—Alto ahí, chico —interrumpió Emma riendo, lo que llegó a molestarme—. ¿Tú crees que sería coherente traerla, cuando en cualquier momento un nuevo ataque mágico puede suceder?

—Eso es lo de menos. Primero va la felicidad de mamá —dijo Henry convencido de sus palabras, llenando mi pecho de orgullo.

Emma no replicó, sumida en sus pensamientos. Estaba cruzada de brazos y mirando fijamente su plato vacío, sin tener una respuesta buena para Henry.

Suspiré cansada y fruncí mis labios, buscando rápidamente cualquier excusa que me sirviera para salir de esa casa lo antes posible.

—Como sea —habló Zelena, tomando a Robin y sentándola sobre sus piernas—. ¿El viaje va?

—Depende de Regina —contestó la rubia, mirándote con esa intensidad característica y sin borrar la seriedad de su rostro.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Vamos a Boston otra vez —repliqué con firmeza y manteniendo esa mini batalla de miradas, moviendo mis manos como suelo hacerlo cuando necesito marcar presencia e imponerme.

Si hubiese sabido en ese momento todo lo que pasaría en nuestro segunda ida a la gran ciudad, definitivamente lo pensaría dos veces antes de aceptar aquella locura de viaje.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Ana:** Es un regalo de Navidad y del estudiante, del día del biólogo, del abogado o de la matrona (y más carreras) ya que todo un año no se actualizó, una disculpa...

Espero que disfruten estas fechas con su familia, amigos y personas que aman, los que festejan este día con pleno verano o los que disfrutan de la nieve. Un abrazo para todas.

PD: No nos maten :)

* * *

 **Val:** Sé que las disculpas están de más a estas alturas, pero en nuestra defensa diré que no tardamos un año en actualizar (por unos pocos días, pero sigue sin ser un año) y aprobamos todo en la universidad (porque eso nos mantuvo fuera). Al menos ahora Ana y yo somos un poco más libres y trataremos de ponernos al día con esta historia, la intención sobra pero muchas veces el tiempo, la privacidad y la inspiración faltan. Les contaré que nos dimos cuenta tarde que este capítulo estaba casi listo y solo faltaba el final, pero bueno, aquí tienen, no es tan extenso como me gustaría si soy sincera jajaja. Quizás notarán que la forma de escribir/expresar cambie un poco, para ambas ha sido un año bastante distinto y siento que hemos crecido para bien, así que espero que eso se refleje en nuestra historia; tomen esto como una segunda parte del ff, algo post hiatus ah.

En fin, basta de chachara, disfruten el capítulo, espero sus comentarios aquí, en twitter, donde sea. Muchos cariños y felices fiestas, este es nuestro regalito de Navidad.

P.D.: esperamos nuestro regalo en la siguiente cuenta bancaria... Nah, broma.

* * *

—Emma —susurré con nervios, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal al ver lo que hacía—. Por favor, Emma —parecía no oírme, a pesar de que el tono de mi voz iba en aumento—. Emma... —la rubia no parpadeaba, concentrada en lo que hacía— ¡Emma, por favor! —exclamé desesperada, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en el vientre, presa de los nervios— ¡EMMA! —grité a vivo pulmón, apretando el borde del asiento y enterrando mis uñas en la vieja tela— Para, te lo pido por favor —se atrevió a mirarme por una fracción de segundo, para luego continuar con lo que hacía, sin siquiera pestañear— ¡Baja la velocidad! ¡Nos pasamos el hotel hace cinco cuadras!

—No estoy yendo al hotel —habló por fin en un tono enojado—, vamos a pasar directo a la tienda a la que vinimos, luego descansaremos, comeremos y nos volvemos a Storybrooke —explicó ese pequeño plan que solo ella tenía en mente—. Aunque si tú tienes otros motivos para venir y prefieres quedarte un poco más, no soy quien para impedirlo; te esperaré cuanto sea necesario.

Rodé los ojos ante su clara indirecta sobre Alex y solté un bufido resignado. No negaré que estar en Boston me emocionaba en parte por la esperanza de encontrarme casualmente con la mujer, pero considerando la cantidad de personas que habitan y visitan el sitio y la extensión del territorio en sí, la idea era casi tan estúpida como creer que Emma sentía algo por mí.

—Como sea. No es necesario que andes tan rápido, estamos en una avenida concurrida, podríamos tener un accidente —bufé con decisión y aminoró la velocidad de mala gana, con el ceño extremadamente fruncido y el volante firmemente agarrado—. Gracias.

No me respondió, siguió conduciendo con la vista en la calle y los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el manubrio. Pegué mi cabeza al vidrio y miré por la ventana el exterior, aburrida al punto de empezar a contar la cantidad de puertas que divisaba. Después de unos cinco minutos de recorrer calles, la miré de soslayo y pregunté:

—¿Sabes siquiera dónde está la tienda?

—Sí, tres calles atrás —respondió seca.

—¿Y por qué no paramos ahí?

—No pienso estacionarme cerca.

—¿Te avergüenza comprar lencería? —pregunté soltando una pequeña risa, sorprendida ante el disparate que lanzaba.

—No es eso —carraspeó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas—, pero no me entusiasma la idea de que me vean comprando ahí.

—Oh claro, es lógico, porque tienes tanto conocidos acá que pueden burlarse de ti —solté con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos—. Además, ¿no te parece mejor salir de la tienda directamente a tu auto que caminar tres cuadras con las bolsas en la mano?

Se detuvo en la esquina de golpe y soltó un profundo suspiro, lo que me hizo saber que había encontrado el punto exacto donde atacar y surtir efecto. Giró a la derecha y condujo de vuelta a la famosa tienda, sin soltar palabra alguna durante el trayecto. Estacionó el escarabajo justo frente a la entrada del local, nos bajamos en silencio y miramos el escaparate con atención. La vitrina tenía escrito "Elena" en elegantes y grandes letras de color escarlata, bastante llamativo a la vista.

—¿Elena? Curioso nombre —comenté tratando de entablar una conversación en medio del incómodo silencio.

—Me recuerda a alguien —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada, la primera desde que salimos de Storybrooke.

—Quizás a Helena de La Odisea, aunque su nombre se escribía con hache —acoté mirándola de soslayo.

—No, me recuerda a Helena de Troya.

—Emma, es la misma —rodé los ojos tratando de contener la risa.

—¿Cómo puede ser la misma?

—La Odisea y La Iliada son obras de Homero, en la segunda ocurre todo el asunto de Troya —le expliqué con lentitud, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

—Yo quería ver esa película, pero me dormí —se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca extraña.

—Supongo que no leíste los libros.

—Si no vi la película porque me dormí, imagina con los libros... —se giró a mirarme directamente y alzó su ceja derecha, sin borrar su sonrisa de lado.

—Buen punto —arrugué mi nariz asintiendo y ambas reímos.

Al dar la charla por finalizada, abrió la puerta permitiéndome el paso. Susurré un "gracias" ante el gesto y nos quedamos paradas mirando a nuestro alrededor: decenas y decenas de conjuntos estaban en mesones y percheros, colgados en las paredes y puestos en maniquíes; la diversidad de lencería era impresionante, al punto de que la rubia a mi lado estaba boquiabierta y yo no podía dejar de ver para todos lados.

Una de las varias chicas que atendían se nos acercó con una falsa sonrisa, lista para vendernos cualquier prenda y ganar comisiones.

—¡Bienvenidas a Elena! Mi nombre es Lidia y seré su ayudante el día de hoy —movió sus manos de forma exagerada y no borró la sonrisa de su rostro, llegando a molestarme en un punto—. ¿En qué las puedo ayudar? ¿Buscan algo en específico?

—Irme rápido de aquí —murmuró Emma y rodé nuevamente los ojos.

—Mientras más colabores en encontrar algo, más rápido nos iremos de aquí, así que coopera —la miré directo a los ojos y sonreí con cinismo, para que la dependienta no husmeara—. Buscamos lencería para una noche de bodas —respondí por la rubia, que parecía no querer hablar luego de mi pequeña amenaza.

—Oh, se van a casar, ¡felicitaciones! —alzó sus manos y quise reírme en su cara ante semejante error.

—Ella y yo... —se apresuró a aclarar Emma, señalándolos con su dedo índice mientras reía nerviosa.

—Buscaremos a solas, gracias —la interrumpí y tomé del brazo para alejarnos de la chica, yendo a uno de los rincones de la tienda.

—¿Qué fue eso, Regina? —exclamó la rubia en un susurro, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—Si en serio quieres irte lo antes posible de aquí, sigue la corriente y nos evitamos miradas confusas o preguntas rebuscadas —sentencié esquivando sus ojos en todo momento, avergonzada por mi impulsiva acción.

Le di la espalda y comencé a ojear la lencería que colgaba de los ganchos, más que nada para no responder posibles reproches de su parte. Emma me imitó y fue a otras perchas a ver qué había; yo la miré de reojo sin que lo notara, sus muecas de rechazo eran simplemente fascinantes, fue inevitable morder mi labio inferior al mirarla con detenimiento, siendo ella misma en un lugar donde no se sentía cómoda.

Después de recorrer la tienda por unos 10 minutos, Emma se acercó a mí con dos conjuntos algo... simples. No tenían ese factor atrayente o cautivador, rozaban lo soso e insípido, tanto así que si no estuviera con ella, creería que se lo sugirió Granny.

—No me digas que esto te vas a llevar.

—¿Por qué no? A mí me gustan.

—Con razón sigues con el pirata, te gusta lo aburrido —pensé en voz alta y me arrepentí al instante.

—Ignoraré tu comentario —respondió sin mirarme—. Si tan mal gusto tengo, según tú, ¿qué me sugieres?

—Primero, nada de blanco, no va con tu tono pálido de piel.

—¿No crees que es apropiado usar blanco si visto un vestido blanco? —preguntó confundida, mirando los productos en sus manos.

—Eso es estúpido hasta para ti —reí con sarcasmo—. Como ya te dije, el blanco no va contigo si de ropa interior se trata —continué, tratando de no pensar demasiado en Emma semidesnuda—. Creo que tú deberías usar algo como... —miré alrededor con los labios fruncidos y, luego de unos minutos de búsqueda, tomé un conjunto que me pareció ideal para ella— esto.

Lo miró dudosa por unos segundos y dejó los que tenía a un lado, tomando casi con miedo el que le sugerí.

—Puede probárselo si gusta —dijo de la nada la dependienta, interrumpiendo nuestra burbuja imaginaria donde creíamos que estábamos a solas—, por aquí, síganme.

Caminó hacia el fondo de la tienda hasta llegar a un pequeño pasillo con tres puertas. La seguimos por inercia y Emma, como era de esperar, se metió a la última, cerrando de golpe sin decir palabra.

—Puede esperarla aquí —me señaló un cómodo sillón frente a los probadores—. Estaré en la caja, por si necesitas ayuda —hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y se fue sin esperar respuesta de mi parte.

Me senté en el pequeño sofá y saqué mi celular para avisarle a Henry que habíamos llegado bien, rogando internamente que la rubia no tardase demasiado en el interior del cubículo. Luego de un par de mensajes intercambiados con mi hijo, llegó uno que realmente no esperaba: Zelena. Di click con algo de curiosidad y temor, cualquier cosa podía esperarse de la bruja.

"¡Hola hermanita! Espero que el viaje vaya de maravilla. Si te llega algún mensaje hoy, de nada, fue un placer hacerte el favor. P.D.: Fui yo quien puso los corazones verdes junto a mi nombre.". Releí el mensaje varias veces tratando de descifrar lo que quería decirme. ¿Acaso se metió a mi teléfono? ¿Qué tan retorcida debe ser Zelena para llegar a ese extremo?

Estaba por responderle cuando un pitido avisó que otro mensaje llegaba. Desbloqueé el celular con rapidez y pestañeé tratando de cerciorar si lo que veía era real: el nombre de Alex apareció en la pantalla.

"Buenos días Regina. Un pajarito me contó que estás en Boston, no sé realmente quién es, pero si tú lo sabes, agradécele de mi parte. Tal vez podríamos ir a beber o comer algo, solo si quieres y puedes, claro. Un beso.". Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios de forma inconsciente, la idea de ver a Alex, por algún motivo desconocido, me emocionaba un poco y mi rostro era evidencia de ello. Sin embargo, al igual que con la respuesta a Zelena, jamás llegué a enviarla, aunque la razón fue bastante distinta.

Una exclamación en un susurro desesperado cambió mi día. Por supuesto, fue Emma quien lo emitió desde el probador, abriendo con cuidado la puerta de este y asomando apenas sus ojos por el borde.

—¡Regina! —dijo captando mi atención.

Guardé el celular en mi bolsillo y la miré con la ceja alzada, esperando que prosiguiera.

—Esto es ridículo, Regina.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esta... cosa —arrugó ligeramente su nariz, muestra clara de su rechazo a la lencería que le elegí.

—No creo que te quedé tan mal, Emma. Debes al menos verte humana —comenté con una burlona sonrisa.

—Vamos, no te burles, esto es asqueroso. Me siento disfrazada.

—No puedo opinar sin ver cómo te queda, querida.

—Si crees que saldré con esto puesto, estás muy equivocada —negó tan rápido con la cabeza que me mareó.

—Entonces no estoy en condiciones de ayudarte —me encogí de hombros con simpleza.

Me era mil veces más sencillo así, sin ver a la rubia semidesnuda frente a mí. Pero, como era de suponer, la suerte no estaba de mi lado, pues Emma tuvo la brillante idea de abrir la boca y soltar un disparate creyéndolo una genialidad.

—Entra al probador —exigió Emma, ni siquiera dejando lugar a una negativa de mi parte.

—¿Qué? —dije incrédula, pestañeando más de lo normal.

—No saldré al pasillo a mostrarte cómo luzco, pero necesito tu opinión sincera y para eso debes verme, ¿no?

—No pienso entrar.

—Por favor, Gina —rogó haciendo su típico puchero.

Bastó que me llamara así, que me mirara como cordero degollado y que su labio inferior descendiera para desarmarme. Solté un suspiro desde lo más profundo de mis pulmones. _¿Alguna vez podré tener el autocontrol para no caer ante sus gestos?_

Me levanté con lentitud del sillón y arreglé arrugas invisibles de mi falda. Vi de reojo que su sonrisa crecía por el triunfo y que se apartó hacia atrás para que yo pudiese entrar al pequeño lugar. Ingresé con las piernas temblorosas y me quedé de espaldas a Emma, escuché que cerró con un portazo y rodé los ojos.

—La puerta no tiene la culpa de nada, deja de maltratarla.

—Lo siento, estoy acostumbrada a cerrar fuerte.

—No me sorprende viniendo de ti.

—Regina.

—¿Si?

—Creo que deberías abrir los ojos para mirarme.

—Los tengo abiertos, Swan.

—Pero me das la espalda...

Me giré sobre mis talones y desvié la mirada al techo, no me sentía preparada para ver a la rubia tan cerca y semidesnuda.

—Gina...

—Dime.

—No estoy allá arriba.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces? Vamos, mírame, necesito más que nunca tu sinceridad sin filtro.

Inspiré profundamente y bajé la vista a la velocidad de un caracol. Fue ver la sonrisa nerviosa y las mejillas sonrojadas de Emma para saber que lo que venía sería complicado. Y no me equivoqué. Lo que mis ojos veían era... wow.

Había acertado por completo con el conjunto elegido. Un brasier strapless de base roja con encaje negro y una diminuta ropa interior negra con los mismos apliques que tenía el brasier, ambos dejaban tan poco a la imaginación que la temperatura del reducido espacio donde estábamos comenzó a elevarse y me sofocaba. La saliva se acumuló en mi boca y tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos, sin poder decir palabra alguna. La rubia frente a mí esperaba una réplica, alguna reacción de mi parte, y me lo hacía ver moviendo sus manos en señal de ser libre para hablar.

Sin embargo, era obvio que yo jamás, ni aunque me pagasen, diría en voz alta todo lo que rondaba por mi mente en ese momento, con la mujer de mis sueños semidesnuda y esperando escuchar mi opinión sobre cómo lucía. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que imágenes elevadas de tono, dignas de mis más profundas fantasías ocultas, pasaban a mil por hora en mi cabeza? Simplemente no podía, porque no sería adecuado y algo me impedía comunicarme, un nudo invisible en mis cuerdas vocales que se apretaba a medida que mi imaginación más atrevida de tornaba.

—Regina... —murmuró Emma sonriendo nerviosa y tragué la saliva acumulada en mi boca— ¿Qué te parece?

Abrí mi boca y balbuceé algo que ni yo entendí, mi mente era un ir y venir de imágenes inapropiadas y palabras inconexas. Tragué saliva nuevamente, como si eso fuera a permitir que mi cerebro trabajase de manera correcta y formara oraciones coherentes. Estúpida de mí si creí que eso bastaría.

—Gina —movió su mano frente a mi cara y soltó una pequeña carcajada—, ¿acaso te gusta lo que ves, que no puedes responder a mi pregunta?

—¿Qué? —logré decir y carraspeé, reaccionando por fin— Me parece, señorita Swan, que debería agradarle a la vista a su prometido, no a mí. Si me disculpa, ya hice lo que me pidió, así que nos vemos cuando termine de cambiarse —solté cada palabra tan apresurada que temí que no entendiera.

Me giré rápido en dirección a la puerta e intenté salir. Sí, intenté. Al girar el pomo de esta, un extraño chirrido sonaba e impedía que se abriera. Entré en pánico, no pensé lo que hacía, así que en vano volví a girar el metal que aseguraba la privacidad en aquel metro cuadrado.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste, idiota! —exclamé aún de espaldas a Emma— ¡Se trabó la puerta!

—No fui yo...

—¿Que no fuiste tú? ¡Dime quién fue la estúpida que cerró de portazo porque no sabe hacerlo como la gente normal!

—¡No es mi culpa! —se defendió y suspiré— Regina... —susurró débilmente.

Sentí sus dedos bajar despacio por mi antebrazo y mi cuerpo se tensó cuando su mano atrapó la mía. Uno, dos, tres; inhala, exhala; uno, dos, tres; inhala, exhala. De a poco tiró de ella y logró girar mi cuerpo hasta quedar frente a frente, a un palmo de respirar el mismo oxígeno. Contuve el aliento y rogué mentalmente que tuviera piedad de mí, porque un movimiento en falso de su parte podía desencadenar acciones nada sanas de mi parte, acciones que en cualquier otra circunstancia me negaría a realizar.

Sus ojos divagaron por mi cara mientras yo trataba de regularizar mi respiración, pero era imposible si cada vez se acercaba más y más. Yo retrocedí en vano, pues mi espalda chocó directamente con la puerta y quedé atrapada entre la rubia y la fría madera. Alzó su mano sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y apartó el cabello que cubría el lado derecho de mi cuello, relamió sus labios y en un rápido movimiento pegó su boca a mi piel, en ese punto exacto donde el pulso delataba lo acelerada que estaba. Mi espalda se arqueó levemente y mis ojos se cerraron de golpe, no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando, era como si mi cerebro hubiese entrado en corto circuito y empeorara con cada beso que Emma dejaba sobre mi cuello, cada uno más pausado y húmedo que el anterior. Sus labios recorrieron el filo de mi mandíbula, pasearon por mi mejilla y se quedaron en la comisura de mis propios labios, que estaban entreabiertos y temblaban sin control.

—Emma —carraspeé en un patético susurro—, detente, por favor...

—¿Realmente quieres que pare? —murmuró ella a milímetros de mi boca, buscando desesperada mi mirada.

—No, y ese es el problema —confesé completamente perdida en sus ojos, rogando que no siguiera mis indicaciones, que fuera tan terca y llevada a su idea como siempre.

Fueron un par de segundos eternos mirándonos a los ojos, luchando mentalmente contra la barrera invisible que nos separaba, queriendo olvidar por un momento las consecuencias de dejarnos llevar, deseando que la otra avanzara esos milímetros de distancia y cumpliera lo que ambas anhelábamos hacer. Sin embargo, como la suerte jamás era mi aliada, la ayuda que necesitaba minutos atrás llegó a interrumpir: la puerta rechinó y se abrió bruscamente, lanzándome sobre una semidesnuda Emma que con torpeza logró sostenerme de la cintura para evitar la caída de ambas, yo por acción reflejo me aferré a su tibio cuerpo y miré a la entrada sin soltarla, bah, en realidad ella no me dejaba ir, supongo que no quería que una completa extraña la viera con tan poca ropa.

—¡Oh! —exclamó la chica con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, desviando luego su mirada a un costado— Lo siento, no quería... Oh Dios, ¡en serio, perdón! No pretendía interrumpir... ehm... interrumpirla con su esposa... Yo solo...

—¿Mi esposa? —pregunté nerviosa y solté una patética carcajada— Ella no es mi...

—Soy su novia —interrumpió la rubia y la miré boquiabierta, sin entender qué pretendía—. Ya sabes —se inclinó un poco hacia la vendedora, como si fuera a contarle un secreto—, hasta no decir "acepto" no quiere el título de esposa —alzó su mano, mostró el anillo en su dedo y se encogió de hombros—, ya te darás una idea de lo difícil que fue conseguirlo —se atrevió a bromear y la miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Emma... —murmuré con una falsa sonrisa.

—Vamos cariño, solo digo la verdad —me miró a los ojos con tanta intensidad que no pude hacer más que rodar los ojos y seguirle la corriente... a mi manera, claro está. _Si ella quiere jugar a ser una feliz pareja, eso tendrá._

—En un momento vendrá la dueña de la tienda a ofrecer una disculpa. En serio lo siento, yo pensé que estaban atrapadas y venía a...

—¡Lo estábamos! —dijo Emma mientras recogía sus prendas— Digo, atrapadas, estábamos atrapadas, súper atrapadas.

—No es necesario que venga la dueña —aclaré a la pobre chica, que parecía querer ser tragada por la tierra.

—Yo iré a avisarle y...

—Hey, insisto. Fue un asunto menor, a cualquiera pudo pasarle —traté de calmarla, aunque el sonrojo no desaparecía de su cara.

Asintió aún incómoda y se retiró rauda al sector central de la tienda. Me separé de golpe de la rubia y arreglé mi cabello en un intento de no centrarme en su cuerpo todavía expuesto, por más que mis ojos se desviaban fugaces en pequeños vistazos que esperaba que no notara.

—Regina.

—Te espero en el pasillo —respondí antes de que iniciara cualquier conversación.

Salí juntando la puerta detrás de mí y solté el aire contenido en mis pulmones, sentí una especie de alivio al estar lejos de Emma, como si la intensidad de la escena vivida me estuviese ahogando. No quise ni siquiera mirar el lugar donde casi nos dejamos llevar por nuestros impulsos más íntimos, por lo que me retiré rápido de aquel pasillo y fui a mirar el resto de lencería solo para centrarme en algo distinto, sin observar nada con detalle, caminando de allá para acá como un león encerrado en una jaula.

Cientos de pensamientos recorrían mi mente durante esos minutos en que Emma seguía dentro del probador, todos centrados en un eje: no sabía qué significada todo esto para ella, pero definitivamente no era lo mismo que para mí. Y si era sincera conmigo misma, me aterraba saber qué sentía ella respecto a "lo nuestro", fuera positivo o negativo, porque ninguna de las opciones terminaba bien; si ella solo estaba jugando conmigo y no sentía nada más que algo carnal, me usaba para saciar cosas que quizás no era capaz con el manco de Hook y eso me hería; si sentía algo por mí, más allá de deseo, algo parecido al amor, ella seguía con el capitán y no se arriesgaba a dejarlo por ir tras sus sentimientos, por lo que tampoco era un final feliz y yo salía herida de todas formas.

La peor parte es que no podía poner muros alrededor mío para no dejarla entrar, como solía hacer con los demás, porque Emma los había derribado hacía ya algunos años sin siquiera darme cuenta y me era imposible levantarnos con ella revoloteando alrededor, con esa sonrisa boba y esos ojos infinitos.

Las yemas de mis dedos recorrían un fino encaje de un diminuto conjunto cuando escuché a alguien aclararse la garganta a mis espaldas, fruncí el ceño extrañada y me volteé al tiempo que oía una voz femenina decirme:

—Buenas tardes, ¿es usted la señorita que quedó atrapada dentro del probador? —mis cejas se unieron aun más y asentí ligeramente, mirando de pies a cabeza a la mujer frente a mí: desprendía elegancia por los poros, su cabello castaño claro le llegaba casi a los hombros y vestía ropa formal, como si viniera de una oficina— Dios mío, mis disculpas, no me presenté. Soy Gillian Foster, dueña de Elena —estiró su mano frente a mí y la apreté con suavidad durante un par de segundos.

—Regina Mills, y solo estoy acompañando a quien realmente viene de compras a su tienda —apreté mis labios y miré alrededor en busca de Emma.

—Algo así me explicó Lidia. Vengo a pedirle mis más sinceras disculpas por lo sucedido, no estaba al tanto del mal estado de aquella puerta, de lo contrario hubiese sido reparada en cuanto antes —dio un paso hacia mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, acariciándolas con sus dedos y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Diría que me sentí incómoda con aquel contacto tan repentino pero mentiría. Había algo en la mujer que me transmitía confianza y honestidad sobre lo que decía, veía en sus ojos que realmente estaba arrepentida de aquel fallo en el probador. _Si supiera que disfruté encerrada..._

—Hey, tranquila, no fue nada del otro mundo y ninguna de las dos salió dañada — _físicamente, claro, porque solo me dejó más confundida_ —, a cualquiera le pudo pasar.

—De todas formas les ofrezco mis disculpas —hizo algo parecido a ojitos de cordero y apretó suavemente mis manos, porque aún no las soltaba ni yo me alejaba.

—Disculpas aceptadas —dijo Emma de la nada a mi lado y me sobresalté.

Cuando me giré a verla noté que no despegaba sus ojos de las manos de la dueña de la tienda y las mías todavía unidas, y como un reflejo las solté quizás un poco agresiva. La sorpresa en la cara de Gillian ante eso no era nada comparada a la mía cuando sentí la mano de Emma deslizarse lentamente por la parte baja de mi espalda hasta posarse en mi cintura, una digna postal para que cualquier habitando de Storybrooke se desmayara de la impresión.

—Muchas gracias por comprender —le respondió Gillian con una sincera sonrisa—. Como esto no suele suceder y es evidente que significó un evento bochornoso para ambas, pueden llevar sin costo alguno las prendas que se probaron hace unos minutos.

—¿Qué? No, no, no es necesario que... —interrumpí.

—Insisto, la tienda corre con los gastos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de aquella metida de pata —hizo una mueca extraña con sus labios y rió suavemente—. Esperamos no haber ocasionado ningún problema entre ustedes dos, no sería lo ideal una pelea antes de su boda.

—¿Boda? No, ella y... y... yo... —señalé a Emma y a mí con mi índice riendo nerviosa.

—Cariño, no podemos negar su oferta —dijo la rubia con una tranquilidad poco usual en ella y la miré extrañada, mas ella solo alzó sus cejas en señal de "sígueme el juego", tal como yo había hecho cuando llegamos a la tienda y la vendedora creyó que éramos pareja—. Es muy amable de su parte... —miró a la dueña esperando que esta dijera su nombre.

—Foster, Gillian Foster.

—Pues muchas gracias entonces, Gillian.

—¿Ya eligieron qué llevarán?

—De hecho es solo un conjunto para mí. Regina insistió en no llevar nada hoy, al parecer no quiere que yo lo vea antes de la gran noche —bromeó Emma y dejó un casual beso en mi hombro, desatando una oleada de mariposas en mi pecho y temblores en mi vientre.

—¿Lo tiene listo ya?

—Lo tiene la chica que nos abrió la puerta.

—¿Lidia?

—Supongo que será ella —se encogió de hombros riendo y dio un ligero apretón en mi cintura.

—Por favor, síganme por aquí —Gillian ladeó un poco su cabeza indicando la caja y las tres fuimos hasta ella.

La elegante mujer le explicó el trato a la cajera y ella asintió obediente las órdenes de su jefa, envolvió perfectamente el conjunto que Emma se había probado y se lo entregó en una bolsa de papel con el logo de la tienda. El detalle de todo esto era que la rubia jamás apartó su mano de mi cintura y el apretón se convirtió en pequeñas caricias sobre la zona. _Como si lo que pasó dentro del probador no fue suficiente, ahora esto Swan, ¿qué pretendes?_

—Espero verlas pronto por acá —dijo Gillian entregándonos una tarjeta de presentación de "Elena"—, solo piden hablar conmigo y les garantizo nuevas ofertas exclusivas para ustedes —guiñó su ojo.

—Gracias —dijimos Emma y yo al unísono.

—A ustedes por preferirnos. Que tengan una linda tarde y una hermosa boda, por cierto. Hacen una pareja de ensueño, se nota que están hechas la una para la otra —osciló su mirada entre la rubia y yo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Una fuerte punzada dio de lleno en mi pecho y asentí en respuesta a Gillian, fingiendo una sonrisa mientras trataba de no largarme a llorar ahí mismo ante los pensamientos negativos que de pronto me invadieron, todos sobre Emma no correspondiendo mis sentimientos.

Sin decir palabra alguna nos giramos y caminamos a la salida, la rubia ya no abrazaba mi espalda y yo ya echaba de menos el calor que su cuerpo me otorgaba. Cruzamos el umbral en silencio y nos dirigimos al escarabajo amarillo con lentitud, como si alejarnos de la tienda nos devolviera a la realidad donde ella estaba comprometida con un idiota y yo perdidamente enamorada de ella.

Las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer sobre nuestras cabezas eran apenas un rocío comparadas con la tormenta que se avecinaba en las próximas horas, todo gracias a cierto torbellino de cabello rubio y un reencuentro que causarían más consecuencias de las que alguna vez pude imaginar.


End file.
